


Doin' Dirt

by PhantasticFiction



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFiction/pseuds/PhantasticFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots following Dan and Phil's sex life. All the sex takes place within the same universe and is referenced to eachother but there is not a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bathroom Stall

 

 

The music was loud and the lights a little confusing, but Dan loved it. He didn't go out a lot, but the combination of alcohol, music, and lights was always exciting to him and tonight was no exception. He got to the bar and bought a round of drinks for him and his friends, consisting of Chris, PJ, and his Phil, who was the love of his life, as well as his best friend. He was already a little affected by the alcohol, due to drinks they had before arriving here. They all took their drinks and Dan made eye contact with his boyfriend

"Hey," he said loudly, smiling. "Glad we came out tonight?" Phil was one of those people who didn't like going out till he was actually there, then he would enjoy it.

But getting him to go sometimes took a few puppy dog faces and bribes from Dan. Phil smirked back at Dan. He had rather stayed home just the two of them snuggled on the couch, but now that they were out it wasn't bad at all.

"Not sure yet,"  he looked at the people dancing in the room. Phil loved dancing. He slid his hand up Dan's leg. "I came out here so you better keep up your end of the deal later, no falling asleep," Phil caught Dan's eyes.

Dan laughed and met Phil’s eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't wanna back out on that deal," he gave Phil a knowing smile, not able to say anything more because of their friends so close.

Dan was pretty sure the evening as going to be a good one.Phil finished off his drink and moved a bit closer to Dan, his hands sliding up Dan’s legs toward his crotch as Phil leaned into Dan’s ear.

"Wanna dance with me?" Phil smiled playfully at the younger boy.

Dan grinned and downed the rest of his drink.

"Like I'm gonna say no Phil," he turned so he was facing Phil and placed his hands on phils hips for a second before saying. "Lead the way," and nudging Phil in the direction of the dance floor.

Pj and Chris wouldn't dance yet, they were too engrossed in their conversation to bother moving.

Phil led Dan to the dance floor pulling him in to get them lost in the crowd. He swayed his hips to the music and moved his hands along Dans sides pushing his shirt around slightly. He always found dancing with Dan hypnotic, Dan was a good dancer and seemed to be fully aware of it, he knew exactly how to move to drive phil crazy. they were just barely getting started now.

Dan smiled and started moving his hips a little, in sync with how Phil was moving. He put on hand on Phil’s shoulder and the other on his hip as his eyes met Phils and he smirked. He /knew/ what Phil thought of him dancing, he had told him often enough, and with that comes a certain confidence.

"I don't know why you always argue about going out, you know you love it"

"Cause I rather be at home having my way with you," Phil said with a low voice into Dan’s ear. Phils hands roamed lower and he grabbed Dans butt pulling their hips together for a moment  keeping everything in time to the music.

Dan laughed a little and rolled his hips to the music, and also against Phil’s hips in the process.

"Patience, Phil," Dan said into Phil’s ear, matching Phils low tone before he stepped back a little and moved to the music, purposefully leaving a gap between them as he moved his hips, eyes locked on Phil’s. It was a game, and Dan liked winning.

Phil watched Dan intensely and moved his hands to the front of Dan’s pants slipping his finger in Dan’s belt loops and pulling him closer.

"No" Phil growled and rolled his hips forward. He knew if he waited the night out he would get a nice reward later from Dan.

Dan dropped his hands to Phil’s ass and rolled his hips against Phil’s, making a small pleased sound before dropping back again.

"Yes Phil, behave," He let his eyes flick over Phil’s face and body before turning around, dancing close to Phil so every now and again, when he moved his hips more than usual his ass would brush against Phil’s crotch.

Phil moved his hands  up to Dan’s shoulders letting them glide down Dan’s arms then to his waist. Just appreciating Dan’s perfect body.

"I will, " Phil smirked and placed a kiss on the back of Dan’s neck, knowing that was a sensitive area for Dan.

Dan made a soft sound.

"Cheater," He muttered before pressing up against Phil, hand reaching for Phil’s and pulling it onto his own hip and he rolled his hips against Phil’s crotch.

Phil laughed softly.

"You’re just sensitive," Phil teased nipping slightly at Dan’s neck. "This is nothing to what I’ll be making you feel later," Phil purred, and held Dan’s hips as they danced in time to the music.

Dan bit his lip, he was excited, really excited. He wanted to make Phil worked up and also to make him work for getting to be in control later.

"But you have to wait quite a while before that can happen," Dan whispered in Phil’s ear.

He moved his hips in more of a figure eight for a bit before turning and placing his  hands flat against Phil’s chest, he rolled his body and dipped down grazing his body against his chest and stomach as he moved in time to the music. He didn't care how slutty he looked, he never did. It was fun and he liked how Phil responded to him.

Phil rolled his body against Dan’s his mouth hanging open a bit as he watched the other boy.

"You’re so fucking hot," Phil said scratching at Dan’s hips and dragging his shirt up just a little bit.

He didn’t care if he had to wait for hours he was excited for what Dan had promised him if he went out. How could he complain with all the attention he was getting from Dan right now. He would forget that there was other people in the room, so focused on Dan, and the movement of his body.

Dan smirked and dipped lower, hands running down Phil’s torso then hooking into his belt loops as he got down lower where he was practically eye level with his crotch, from which position he made eye contact with him and licked his lips before standing up and pulling Phil forward by his belt loops so their hips collided again.

"You tease," Phil smirked and leaned closer to Dan. "Kiss me," he let his hands grabbing Dan’s butt again as their hips came together.

Dan leaned in as if going to kiss him but when his lips where just about to touch Phils whispered.

"Nope," and bit his lip hands reaching up and tracing patterns on Phil’s chest as they danced, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Bitch," Phil laughed softly and pressed forward and caught Dan’s lips sucking on his lip a little harshly and pulling away. "I asked nicely,"  his breath shook slightly as Dan touched his chest and he pressed forward into Dans hand.

Dan scrunched his fingers a little, mock scratching at him.

"That was cheeky," he said eyes on Phil. he stepped forward so one of his legs slipped between Phil’s a little, and as he danced his leg would push into Phil’s crotch "I can be cheeky as well, baby."

Dan said in a low tone next to Phil’s neck before nipping at his ear lobe and purposefully pushing his leg into Phil’s crotch.

Phil gasped and moved his hips creating more friction.

"Fuck," he made a soft sound and held onto Dan’s shoulders. "If you aren’t careful  I may just take you right here with everyone watching" Phil growled and bit Dan’s neck, sucking a bit harshly with the intentions to leave a mark.

Dan instantly leaned his head over to give Phil more access. A little whine escaped his mouth and he gripped Phil’s hip. He liked this dominant side of Phil. He had of course seen it before but usually more subtle, not so direct like this and it was a huge turn on for Dan.

"You say that like its a bad thing," he said smirking knowing neither would do that quite so publicly, but toying with the idea was fun. He lowered his voice a little. "Imagine, Phil, just bending me over that table there and just taking me. Everyone looking. My moans drowned out by the music," he let out a moan purposefully as he pressed his leg against Phil’s crotch again.

"Don’t think I won’t," Phil moaned at the friction of Dan’s leg and bit at another spot on Dans neck. "Or maybe have you sit on my cock and face the crowd, so everyone can see how much youre enjoying it," Phil normally never talked this dirty.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the award he was going to get later. But talking like this to Dan was turning him on more. He wasn’t sure if he could wait to get home.

Dan actually moaned this time, Dan loved the idea of Phil talking dirty but he never did it, he was always too shy to do it.

"Gah, Phil that's hot. Would you like that? Everyone seeing how good it feels with your cock in me? Imagine how loud I would be.. and all those faces on us. Jealous of it." he turned so that he could roll his hips into Phils moaning lightly.

Phil blushed and kept his face hidden,it excited him way more then he wanted to admit. Phil moaned loudly in Dan’s ear.

"Fuck I want you so bad right now," Phil felt like they were off time to the music now as he rolled his hips into Dan’s letting Dan feel how hard he was right now. "I’d make you scream out my name so loud for everyone to know who you belong to," Phil said in a low voice.

His hands roaming over every part of Dan he could touch.

"I don’t think I’ll be able to wait ‘till we get home," Phil made a soft sound like a moan.

Dan’s eyes lit up mischievously, then his face turned innocent.

"Wait for what Phil?" He rolled his hips against Phil’s, then ran his hands up his thighs, way to close to his crotch before gripping his hips again.

He then started rolling his body and dancing, putting as much focus on his hips as possible.

"I told you I would have you right here if you weren't careful," Phil’s hands went under Dan’s jeans and grabbed his butt. "I can’t ride the train home with a boner," Phil gave an innocent look back to Dan like he was a victim.

"And what do you suggest to sort this, Phil?" Dan rolled his body again and scraped down Phil’s chest on top of his t shirt, he got to his waistline and dropped his hands lower, cupping Phil for only a few seconds before smirking and moving in to kiss and suck at his neck instead.

"I’m going to fuck you," Phil pulled away from Dan and looked at him. "Follow,"

Phil walked away from Dan and headed toward the bathroom when they got there Phil looked inside before grabbing Dan’s hand and pulling him in.

"In here."

"Wha- really?" Dan followed and when he got pulled into the cubicle he backed against the wall and smirked. "Was I working you up that much?" He was worked up too though and he couldn't hide the want from his eyes.

Phil grabbed Dan’s wrists, pinning them to the side of the stall and rolled his hips into Dan’s.  

"You know damn well you were,"  he moaned and repeated the motion.

Dan moaned back and rolled his hips against Phil’s. He liked feeling restrained, he tried to move his wrists away but Phil wouldn't let him, which made him make a contented hum and smirk.

"So now you're gonna get me back by having your way with me in the bathroom? Grip them harder," he said in a low voice and moved his wrists slightly so Phil knew what he meant.

His eyes ran over Phil’s eyes and lips then down to the bulge in his pants and want filled his mind.

"Exactly my plan," Phil tightened his hands around Dan’s wrists and bit at Dan’s neck, then flicking his tongue out, knowing what Dan liked best. His leg went in between Dan’s and he pressed a bit into him.

Dan made a whining noise and extended his neck, grinding down a little against Phils leg.

"Maybe I should try turn you on in public more often." Dan said.

Biting his lip as he waited to see what Phil would do next, he wanted to touch Phil but couldn't as his wrists were held, but being a bit powerless just excited him more.

"Do it and see what happens," Phil growled, he moved Dans hands up higher so he could hold them both with one hand.

Phils hand then slipped down and played with Dan’s belt, slipping it open and pulling Dan’s pants a little bit down.  He looked at Dan watching his reactions and bit his lip.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Phil asked his hand playing with the waistband on Dan’s boxers.

"God yes," Dan muttered biting his lip as his eyes ran over Phil again.

He wanted to pull every bit of clothing off of him and just touch him everywhere but he couldn't. He wasn't in control tonight Phil was.

"Baby remember you can do anything you want tonight, I'm at your mercy, you have complete control at what either of us does or doesn't do. I meant it when I said it Phil. How does it feel to have me here and so willing? And knowing I will do anything you want me to? I can be a pretty compliant submissive, babe," he smirked and met Phil’s eyes. His excitement clearly visible.

Phil smirked at Dan, it was true most of the time Dan had control over what they did even though he was usually physically bottom. But tonight Phil had the control, as part of their deal for coming out here.  

"I just like hearing you say you want it," he kissed him and slipped his hand under Dan’s boxers going straight to stroking Dan’s cock. "So you'll moan when I tell you to, and won’t come until I say so," Phil leaned in and kissed Dan’s cheek sweetly despite their situation. His hands still holding tight to Dan’s wrists.

Dan closed his eyes and let out air through his nose to stop himself moaning at the sudden touching. When he regained his composure he opened his eyes again and smirked.

"Sure babe, do you want me to call you sir?" He said with his eyes all innocent, he was just messing around now, trying to act unphased by the comments Phil made even though they made him feel buzzy with anticipation.

He smirked at his own comment, knowing Phil liked him being sarcastic and feisty. He didn't moan, but made a noise in the back of his throat that he stopped quickly, it just felt too good for no vocalisation at all.

Phil laughed softly. Never would he have Dan call him sir, but he knew what Dan was playing at.

"You can moan, just better do it when I tell you too," Phil moved his hand slightly faster. "Moan for me baby"

Dan smirked and purposefully didn't moan, he needed to to test Phil and what would happen if he didn't do as he was told.

"Make me," He said with his face challenging.

Phil tightened his hand slightly around Dan’s cock, moving up and down.

"I told you to moan" Phil growled.

Lifting Dan’s hands up slightly and slamming them back against the wall. Not too rough to hurt Dan, just show he was in control. Dan groaned a little, not being able to help it because he /really/ liked this side of Phil.

"Fuck that was hot," Dan said a little bit of need creeping into his voice.

Phil slid his thumb over Dan’s slit.

"That wasn’t a moan Dan," Phil took his hand out of Dan’s pants. "Moan or I won’t touch you," Phil’s hand moved to palm himself instead.

"Phhiilll," Dan whined but his eyes were on Phil’s hand, watching him touch himself was some what of a turn on for Dan.

Dan decided to cave though, he needed that hand back.

"You mean like this baby?" He let out a loud slutty moan, head tilting back against the cubicle wall. "That good enough baby? Come on, I know you wanna touch me," He moved his hips forward slightly towards Phil. "I want your hands on me," He said in a low voice, eyes silently pleading.

Phil smiled and his hand returned to touching Dan.

"Just like that," Phil said in the same low voice. He pulled Dan’s boxers down more. "What would happen if someone heard you? Moaning like that" Phil let go of Dan’s hands for the time being, wanting to touch Dan more. His now free hand pushing up Dan’s shirt.

"Mmhh we would get in trouble Phil, get caught, does that scare you or excite you?" He reached a hand out and ran it over Phil’s chest, wanting to unbutton his shirt and touch his skin, but not willing to do anything he wasn't told to do.

Phil kissed Dan.

"Excite," he moved his hand firmly up and down Dan’s cock drawing sounds from the younger boy. Pushing his shirt up further ‘till he couldn’t without moving back. So he did and quickly pulled Dan’s shirt over his head.

"You need less clothing on baby," Dan purred out and pushed his hips forward into Phil’s hand.

He moaned at the feeling of Phil’s hand on him and he just wanted more, he reached down and started palming Phil, feeling him hard under his hand.

"I’m too busy touching you to take it off of myself, you do it," Phil pressed his hips forward and made a soft sound, he was already very hard from the dancing and events leading up to this.

Phil kissed Dans mouth, slipping his tongue inside with ease as Dan was so willing and playfully sucking on Dan’s tongue. Dan made a contented sound and eagerly kissed him. He pushed off the wall and moved forward so that they were pressed together, doing that, he trapped Phil’s hand between them but didn't care.

He rutted against him, he wanted to feel Phil on him, closer, not just his hand. He let his hands slip up the sides of Phil’s shirt before moving over his chest and scratching down it. Phil moved his hands to Dan’s butt pushing his underwear down more and grabbing at him firmly. He let out a moan at Dan’s nails scratching him, he always loved the adrenaline rush he got from the slight pain of that. Phil pulled Dan’s hips into his grinding together.

"Mm, undo my pants," Phil ordered.

Dan nodded while still kissing him and slid his hands down further till they met his waistband, he undid his belt quickly followed by his button and zip and started pulling them down as much as he could without stepping away from Phil. He liked Phil telling him what to do, it was different and new.

As soon as Phil’s cock was freed from his pants he rolled his hips into Dan’s, moaning at the feeling of their skin touching.

"Moan for me," Phil ordered pulling Dan’s hips into his.

Dan moaned and tangled his hands in Phil’s hair, he bit at Phil’s lip, while rolling his hips against Phil’s, feeling Phil’s skin on his and loving it. He started unbuttoning Phil’s shirt.

"Fuck it" He said after a few and just pulled it over his head before reataching their lips again.

Phil moved away from Dan and turned the younger boy around, pressing the boy forward a little and holding his arms to keep him from falling forward. His other hand reaching around the front of Dan to stroke him while Phil teased his cock along Dan’s entrance.

Dan’s body shook a little in anticipation and he let out a whine at Phil’s teasing. He rocked his hips forward into Phil’s hand.

"You like this? Doing this in a bar bathroom? What if someone came in now and knocked on the door?"

"Let them," Phil said in a low voice. "I wouldn't mind someone knowing I’m fucking you, if we get kicked out I’ll take you out to the back and fuck you there." Although he said that, he hoped no one would interrupt them as he was having trouble holding himself back.

"Fucking me in a back alley yeah? That's really dirty Phil, I didn't know you had this in you, where have you hidden this side of you from me for so long?" Dan was still saying the little comments but the need was getting more obvious in his voice, he wouldn't ask for it, but the teasing was beginning to drive him insane.

Phil let go of Dan’s cock and lifted his hand to Dan’s mouth pressing 2 fingers against Dan’s lips.

"Suck," he instructed. As much as he wanted to just press right into Dan he didn't want to hurt the younger boy.

Dan took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, letting his tongue run over the digits. He was thankful that Phil hadn't just entered him, that he was going to still prep him. He released his fingers and let out a whine.

"Phil, I need it, come on"

Phil brought his fingers to Dan’s entrance.

"Do you now?" Phil teased, his finger dragging along his entrance. "Doesn’t sound like it."

"What? Phhiill, you know I do," Dan whined and pushed back, trying to get Phil to do something but of course Phil didn't let him. "Phil!" Dan whined again, louder.

Phil smiled, he liked seeing Dan beg like this.

"Phil what?" he teased, knowing exactly what Dan wanted. He started pressing his fingers in slowly, going straight to two fingers.

Dan made a noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan and his mouth fell open at Phil’s sudden movement, not used to two fingers straight away like that but in his current state and mood, he really didn't mind.

"Ah fuck," he moaned but resisted pushing back against Phil’s fingers.

Phil slid his fingers almost all the way out, liking the noises Dan was making. "Come on you can do better than that," Phil left his fingers just barely inside Dan, taunting the younger boy to fuck himself.

Dan whined and pushed back eagerly on Phil’s fingers, knowing that's what Phil wanted. He moaned loudly as he did so.

"Ah fuck, I love your fingers so much," Dan said as he pushed back onto his fingers and then back off, repeating the motion over and over.

Phil pulled Dan up and kissed his shoulder and neck, moving his fingers faster and moving them to try and stretch Dan. He bit at Dan’s shoulder, he couldn't wait much longer to have the boy.

"Do you want more?" Phil growled, leaving bite marks on Dan’s skin.

Dan let out a low moan at the feeling of Phil’s teeth and lips on his skin.

"Mmhm please, yes Phil, agghh fuck," He reached his hand back and tangled in Phil’s hair, pushing his hips back and meeting Phil’s fingers as they pushed into him, he was begging and being needy now but didn't care, he needed Phil like this.

Phil let go of Dan  and stepped back getting the pre lubricated condom out of his wallet and putting it over himself. He pushed Dan to lean forward again holding on to his arms. Phil placed himself against Dan’s entrance, rubbing and teasing for a moment before pushing inside. He had been waiting for this all night he didnt even tease him with just the tip. He thrust fully inside.

"Ah fuck, I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait," Phil didn’t move now, he waited for Dan to give him the ok. He may be in control, but he still wanted Dan to feel good.

Dan made a small yelp as Phil entered him completely, his head went down against his chest.

"Ahhh fuck, jesus," Dan hissed out. "It's okay, it's good," He kind of liked that Phil couldn't wait, that he needed this as well. He moved his hips slightly forward and back again, making Phil move slightly inside him. "Fuck I love feeling you inside me," he said, his voice lower and grittier.

Phil began moving slowly, rocking his own hips at first, letting himself slide almost all the way out before back in. Angling himself down to try and find Dan’s sensitive spot.

"I’ll make you feel good too baby," Phil stopped moving and started moving Dan instead, pulling the younger boy toward him each time to thrust inside.

Dan bent himself over a little more to adjust the angle and started moving himself more, taking Phil pulling his hips as a hint,not that he minded at all, but part of his just wanted to feel Phil pounding into him at his own pace, and just to take it from him. He pushed back onto Phil then moved forward so he almost completely wasn't inside anymore, before moving back quickly and groaning as Phils cock grazed his sweet spot.

“Ah yes fuck," he muttered and continued to move that way.

Phil held Dan still.

"Don’t move," he groaned and thrusted hard inside Dan being sure to hit that same spot. "How the hell are you so tight," Phil moaned thrusting again.

Dan moaned loudly and closed his eyes.

"Cause you're too freaking big,"  He muttered and placed his hands flat against the wall.

Not wanting to lean his body against it but his hands, he didn't mind.

"You should pull my hai.." Before he finished he heard the door open and footsteps.

He took one hand off the wall and covered his mouth, Phil was still inside him and he was worried he would make noise, and someone was in here with them. Phil heard the person and stopped moving for a moment, watching Dan cover his mouth. he smirked and slid almost completely out of Dan, watching the younger boys reaction and listening to where the other person was in relative to them. Phil rocked back inside Dan.

Dan let out the smallest whimper sound and bit down on his hand, trying so hard not to vocally react to the feeling of Phil inside him.

"Shh," Phil whispered dragging his nails down Dan’s back.

He rolled his hips again, he was more excited now than ever that someone could actually catch them, he was never aware that he had a kink for public sex until this night.

Dan mouth dropped open as Phil’s nails dragged over his skin, his head lolled to the side as he desperately tried to keep quiet. he reached back and dig his nails into Phil’s hip, harshly. Trying to get his own back a little.

Phil held back a sudden hiss and thrust hard into Dan. Pulling him upward and covering his mouth.

"Hello?" the stranger called out and they heard footsteps coming closer, Phil continued thrusting inside Dan, keeping his hand over the younger boys mouth.

Dan kept quiet but was so desperately on the edge of moaning, the position Phil had moved him to had him hitting his sweet spot dead on, he bit Phil’s hand a little to control his noises and kept digging his nails into Phil’s hip, scraping along the soft skin there.

The footsteps turned around and left, as soon as the door was closed again, Phil moved his hand from covering Dan’s mouth, thrusting hard inside him before pulling out and laughing.

"Oh my god," Phil said a bit giddy at the tension.

Dan turned a little and looked Phil up and down, Dan’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes blown.

"You liked that didn't you? That turned you on," He smirked and moved a bit closer to Phil, wanting him back inside.

Phil smiled.

"Yeah it did," he pulled Dan close and kissed him. "Come on, get dressed" Phil said smacking Dan’s butt and pulling his own pants up. "We're going outside, I wanna make you scream."


	2. Bareback Back Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in the back ally, then leads to drinking at home with more blowjobs.

Phil smirked devilishly pulling his shirt on. Dan squeaked a little as Phil smacked his butt. He bit his lip, he was torn between wanting Phil back now and the freedom of being able to make as much noise as he wanted. He pouted a little.

"But I want you, I don't wanna walk through the people," He knew he had to though, Phil was in control. He reluctantly pulled his pants up.

"Think they will know what you were just up to?" Phil kissed Dan's neck softly. "I'll make it worth it baby," Phil ran his hand along Dan’s hip. "meet me outside"

Phil stepped back and opened the door to the stall. Leaving Dan alone. Dan watched Phil walk out feeling odd now. Never having stopped mid way through sex and now he just felt really very desperate. He pulled his shirt on and walked out, expecting to go straight through the club to the back but Chris grabbed his arm.

"Dan hey! Where have you been? Where is Phil? Why are you all sweaty?" His eyes ran over Dan's neck, seeing the love bites then down to his pants. "Oh," he said laughing. "I'm not gonna ask"

He rolled his eyes and Dan muttered shut up but smiled then started to walk away, hearing.

"Be safe kids,"

He chose to ignore it and headed for the exit. He got out the door and felt the summer wind hit him. He walked along trying to spot Phil. He spotted him and a low noise escaped his throat at the sight in front of him. Phil was leaning against the wall, head back and stroking himself.

"Jesus Christ you're so fucking hot," Dan said as he got to him, walking in front of him and crashing their lips together needfully.

Phil kissed Dan back with as much want, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What took you so long?" Phil nipped Dan's lip and started undoing Dan's pants shoving them down so he could start rubbing Dan's cock again.

Dan whimpered and ran his hands over Phil's stomach and hips over his shirt then stroked Phil's cock a few times, wanting to touch him.

"Chris started talking to me," he mumbled against Phil's lips.

Phil moved his hips to thrust into Dan's hand.

"I don't have a second condom, just a lube packet," Phil's other hand reaching around and poking at Dan's entrance. "Take your pants off"

Phil instructed turning them around so Dan's back was to the wall instead. Dan started to undo his pants and shuffled them off, his other hand on Phil's cock still.

"Mmmh, yes please, I don't even want you to wear one anyway. I want just you, I want you to come inside me baby," he said in a low tone, smirking at him before spitting into his hand and stroking Phil's cock.

It wasn't gonna hurt this time, his body was desperate for it. Phil quickly pressed their bodies together kissing him intensely. His hands were under Dan's shirt roaming over his body touching every inch of him. Phil started to lift Dan's leg up to rest on his hip. He rolled their hips together, one of his hands going between them and stroking their cocks together.

Dan moaned and thrust into Phil's hand.

"Please Phil I want you please," he whined, trying to move his hips forward so Phil would be closer to his entrance. "You said you wanted to make me scream so do it," Dan challenged. Meeting Phil's eyes, his own blown and wanting.

"Wait," Phil ordered.

He lifted Dan's other leg to wrap around his waist, pressing him against the wall. Slowly, he pushed back inside Dan, easily slipping in since they had just been doing this earlier. Not waiting for Dan to adjust, he began rocking his hips into Dan’s, picking up the pace with each thrust.

Dan moaned loudly, one hand on the wall behind him and the other on Phil's shoulder. He made a groaning noise as Phil quickened his thrusts.

"Ah shit.. you like this? Fucking me outside? Anyone could walk down this alley and see this Phil," Dan said, sounding a little breathless already.

"Yes actually," he replied, licking a trail along Dan's neck.

Phil held up Dan's legs and pulled himself nearly all the way out before slamming back inside Dan hard.

"You look so hot right now, anyone who saw this would probably get turned on themselves," Phil dug his nails into Dan's legs. "Then they would get jealous cause you're all mine," he said biting Dan's neck, Dan had plenty of marks now showing he was clearly claimed.

Dan moaned loudly and his nails dug into Phil's shoulder.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck," Dan said quickly, pushing himself down onto Phil's cock, his cheeks were pink and his mouth a little open again as he got lost in the feelings Phil was giving him. "Fuck I love it when you get possessive like that, claiming me, showing the world you own me like that" Dan said as his head hit against the wall a little.

"No one would even try and take me from you, look how messed up you made me, I am yours. You're making me look slutty. People will see my neck and know we've been fucking," He said between moans, one hand working Phil's shirt up and then scratching over his his chest.

"And you love it," Phil retorted, "Everyone seeing what a little slut you were for me, just look at you, so willing," Phil smirked against Dan’s neck and lifted his face.

He slid himself out and looked at Dan who was breathing heavy. "Beg for it, tell me how badly you wanna be fucked." Dan’s body shuddered a little at the sudden loss.

"Fuck Phil, not fair," He bit his lip and let out a frustrated noise, he needed it so badly. "Phil please fuck me, please, I need it, make me scream baby please, I know you want your cock in me, and I'm so willing and easy right now, you know how good it feels," He tightened his legs around Phil and used both hands to pull Phil's shirt off completely, leaning back against the wall and eyes running over Phil's torso.

Phil was eager to comply, he thrusted back inside Dan, going at a quicker pace than before. He held onto Dan's hips, leading him with each thrust to hit that spot. He stopped moving deep inside Dan.

"Tell me how much you like it," Phil growled in Dan's ear.

Dan made a growl noise and tried to move himself up and down but he was being held in place.

"So much, so fucking much, just please," He whined and rolled his hips, moaning at the feeling it gave but it wasn't enough, it only made him more aware of the fact Phil was inside him but not moving.

Phil thrusted hard inside Dan.

"I want you to say my name," Phil said in a low voice next to Dan's ear nipping at it and then biting hard at Dan's neck again. He let out a moan himself. "Fuck, Dan you're so perfect" his nails scratching at Dan's hips.

Dan's arms went around Phil and scratched harshly as he moaned Phil's name out.

"Ah fuck... Phil fuck mmmh," he loved Phil biting at his neck and it turned him on knowing how marked he would be. "Phil I'm gonna be close soon. Mmm"

"Don't you dare," Phil put his hand on Dan's cock and covered the slit. "Not till I say, remember," he continued thrusting harder inside Dan hitting the spot. "Louder, I want everyone to hear it, you belong to me"

Dan made a groan noise and dug his nails in deeper.

"Phil, fuck fuck... Phil," he moaned loudly, if anyone was to pass the alley they would hear. "Fuck you're perfect," he breathed out.

"I love you," Phil whispered and kissed Dan hard, sucking on his tongue. Phil started moving his hand up and down on Dan's cock in time with his thrusts. "Come for me Dan," Phil ordered thrusting deep inside Dan.

Dan moaned louder, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure he was receiving. His head went back and his mouth hung open as his hands moved to Phil's chest, nails digging in and dragging down. Dan made a whimpering sound then moaned Phil's name loudly as he came hard over his lovers hand and their stomachs.

"Fuck mmmh," Dan kept moaning and making little sounds as he started to come down. "You gonna come inside me Phil? Please I wanna feel it," he moaned at the idea.

He always felt claimed when Phil came inside him. It was his place and only his and he loved it.

"Make me go back in there full of your come baby," he purred out wanting to make Phil want it as much as he did.

Phil continued his motions.

"Of course I will, I want you to feel my come dripping down your leg as you walk in there, no one knowing how dirty you really are," Phil thrusted. "Ah fuck,"

His hands roamed Dan's stomach wiping the come that was on his hands now on Dan. He thrust deep one last time and came, filling Dan up. His breath shook as he shouted Dan's name. He set Dan's legs back to the floor and he slid out of him, leaning against him into the wall.

"Fuck you're amazing."

Dan moaned as he felt Phil release inside him, the rush of warmth always feeling better than he anticipated. He leaned against Phil as he was set back on the ground, hands running over Phil's back softly over the scratches as a silent apology if he was too harsh.

"No, you are. Jesus, that was amazing," he breathed out, trying to regain his breath.

Phil ran his hand along Dan’s side lifting the other’s shirt halfway up.

"Look at you, all covered in your own come. It's on your shirt," Phil smiled at Dan and kissed him. Stepping back, he began pulling his pants up. "Reckon Chris knows where you went off to?"

"Umm.... most likely," Dan admitted as he pulled his pants back on then kissed Phil softly. "That was fun. I like you like that," Dan giggled a little and kissed him again.

Phil laughed, not minding if Chris knew, he has walked in on them in the act before.

"You can let me do that again anytime," Phil said.

He knew the control he had tonight was just a bribe to get him out of the apartment. That complete control was a rare thing for Dan to just hand over. But it did happen. And they always got a rush out of it.

"I like it, I mean I like being in control too but... I dunno your sexy like that," he grinned and kissed Phil a little harder then pulled back. "So how fucked, literally, do I look?"

Phil looked Dan up and down with a silly smile, his tongue poking out.

"Literally? You look like you were in a fight with a cat combined with a wolverine." Phil reached out touching Dan's jaw to tilt his head to the side, getting a better look at his neck. "Was I too rough this time? Does it hurt?" Phil asked gliding his fingers gently along the bruises that were there from Phil biting and sucking at his neck.

Dan sighed happily at Phil's touch leaning into it a little. "No, I liked it" he said, blushing a little.

Phil smiled and pulled Dan towards him to kiss him again.

"Come on Bear, get dressed, we gotta go find Chris and Pj," Phil tapped Dan's hip playfully and stepped back to grab his shirt off the floor, shaking it a little before putting it on and buttoning it up.

Dan made sure all his clothes were on correctly and not too creased before looking at Phil.

"Okay, let's go in then," He felt odd, it was now unspoken but Dan could still feel everything and going inside to talk to their friends like this was definitely going to be an odd experience.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him along, back into the crowd of people. Anyone who looked would know Phil had claimed the younger boy, Phil smiled pleased at that, he wanted Dan to himself. They made their way to the bar finding Chris and Pj, they were in a different spot so it appeared as if they had not been sitting there the whole time.

"Hey guys," Phil said, sitting next to them.

Chris was smiling like an idiot as he said hi to them in a suggestive tone, which Dan chose to ignore.

"Hey, how has your night been guys?" Dan said directing it at both of them. Looking at Phil and then ordering himself and Phil drinks, hoping after that they could leave. He wanted to be home with Phil now and not in a crowded bar. He saw PJ’s eyes go to his neck and he blushed a little and sipped his drink.

Phil reached over to Dan, putting an arm around his waist as Pj and Chris made small talk for a little while. Phil wondered if Dan could still feel him inside of himself, as Phil’s fingers played along Dan's hip and thigh subtly.

"We've had a long night, we might be heading back soon. Whatchu’ think Dan?" Phil asked.

"Mhm yeah, I wanna go home soon, tired, yes," Dan smiled into his drink and didn't miss the look he was getting from Chris.

Honestly, he wanted to go home and drink some more with Phil, possibly without clothes, cause that was always fun.

Phil leaned into Dan, feigning being more tired then he was. Chris looked at them with an all knowing look.

"Yeah sure, I bet after all that dancing," he smiled at the two. Pj looked between Chris and Dan and quickly understood.

"Yeah, don't wait up for us, you two can go home." Pj nodded at them. Dan blushed knowing that they both knew.

"Okay sweet," he laughed a little and skulled the rest of his drink, making a face as the taste of alcohol was a little intense.

Phil finished his drink off, and grabbed Dan's hand.

"Catch you guys around," Phil said smiling and nodding at them.

They began to make their way home."I'm not done with you tonight," Phil smiled devilishly and bumped into Dan as they walked down the street

         "Oh really?" Dan said smirking, excited. He had hoped Phil wanted more to happen later, nights like this were always fun. "We need to drink more too," Dan said looping his arm around Phil's side, sitting it against his hip.

It wasn't long before they arrived home, Dan walked in and went straight for the kitchen, pulling Phil along with him and grabbing the various bottles of alcohol from their correct places.

"What do you want to drink babe?" Dan said smirking at him.

"Surprise me," Phil smiled back, he looked over Dan's body intensely. Deciding it definitely needed less clothing covering it. He licked his lips, he couldn’t wait to taste the younger boy again.

Dan smiled innocently and mixed their drinks, he wasn't going to initiate anything. He was going to be the epitome of innocence until Phil directed the situation otherwise. He gave Phil his drink and kissed his cheek softly. Phil was bound to know what he was playing at, but it was still fun.

Phil looked at Dan and shook his head smiling. Dan could go from a total slut to innocent in 2 seconds flat. Phil drank a little of what Dan had given him. Then he cornered Dan against the counter, pressing their hips together to keep Dan in place.

"Gonna play all innocent now?" Phil asked, his hand that wasn't holding his drink playing with the hem on Dan's shirt.

Dan smirked for a second then made his face return calm and collected.

"Acting? I am totally innocent Phil, I don't know what you are referring to," His eyes ran over Phil's face and he smiled sweetly.

He knew what Phil would be thinking about, the fact that Dan could still feel Phil, and was the polar opposite of innocent.

Phil leaned in next to Dan's ear.

"That's why is my come still dripping down your leg then? You're so innocent? you can still feel what it was like with me inside you, but you're missing it now." Phil moved back looking at Dan. "But you're innocent, you wouldn't want any of that stuff, now would you?"

Dan swallowed thickly.

"You like that though don't you? Knowing I can feel you inside me still? That when we were talking to our friends and walking home, and even now.. your come drips down my thighs? If you don't want me to turn back into Innocent Dan, then make me," He smirked, almost like laying a challenge. "But I want to drink" He picked up his drink and sipped some, eyes still on Phil.

"You can drink as much as you want, I'm still going to have my way with you tonight," Phil accepted Dan's challenge and drank from his own glass. "Even if you're playing innocent." Phil's other hand slid up Dan's shirt and glided over his stomach and sides smoothly.

"Don't pretend you don't like me doing this, makes you like it more when I turn into a slut for you," Dan smirked and took another drink, his free hand running down Phil's chest then slightly under his shirt over his hip. "So what's your way Phil?  What you gonna make me do?"

He still had an innocent expression even though the conversation had veered into the not so innocent.

"You'll have to see when we get there, no fun if there’s no surprise," Phil smiled pushing Dan's shirt up. "You really need less clothing on right now," Phil pressed his hips harder into Dan's.

"God you're hot when you're eager," Dan said and lifted his arms up. "Go on then, make me wear less."

Phil eagerly pushed Dan's shirt up and over his head.

"Much better," Phil's mouth instantly went to Dan's chest and bit at one of his nipples.

He lifted his face to Dan's collar nipping again and then to his jaw before pulling away.

"God I want you," Phil said softly. Phil stepped back and finished off his drink. "Do you want more?" Phil asked.

"More alcohol? Yes... be patient Phil, you know I’m gonna give you what you want," He turned around and poured more drinks, acting unphased by the eyes he could feel staring at him.

He wanted Phil right this second, but dragging it out was fun, watching Phil, making him wait. Phil slid his arm around Dans waist and took another sip of the drink Dan had made him.

"I don't wanna be patient," Phil said nuzzling Dan's neck. "You're too perfect, how do you expect me to resist you?"

Dan leaned into the touch a little before speaking.

"Cause if you don't, I will take back the whole 'you can be in control' thing, and I know you wanna keep that for a while," Dan said in a casual tone.

Still he pushed his butt back against Phil a little suggestively, while he took more of his drink, drinking it a bit faster as he wanted to be a little more buzzed than he was at the moment.

"You promised, I went out, you can't take it back, you're mine tonight," Phil turned Dan around and kissed him. "I'm not sure what you're waiting for though," he stepped back then walked over to the couch and sitting down.

He looked over at Dan in the kitchen and took a big gulp of his drink.

"What do you mean what I'm waiting for?" Dan finished his drink then walked over to Phil and sat on his legs side ways, not wanting to lose his attention.

He winced slightly as he sat down, then giggled a little. He wasn't sore, just very aware.

"You haven't touched me back since we got home, you just keep waiting for me," Phil crawled over Dan and bracketed him between his arms. "What are you waiting for, what can I do to make you want me as bad as I want you right now," Phil said in a low voice and began playing with Dan's hair. "Hm baby? What can I do?" His lips close to Dan's now.

Dan's eyes dropped to Phil's lips and he resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Hmm I dunno..." he said quietly. "Maybe you just need to work harder babe, you have the control here, make me all compliant and needy underneath you again like you did at the bar," He purred out, he was playing with him.

He already wanted him really badly but acting as if he wasn't that bothered about it would make Phil more dominant. He wanted to make Phil remember what Dan had looked like back at the bar.

Phil took the initiative and crashed his lips into Dan's. His hand slid down to run over Dan's chest and collar. Phil pushed Dan back into the couch and placed his knee between Dan's legs, pressing against him.

"I can make you need me," Phil purred, his nails scratching at Dan's chest a bit.

Dan's back arched a little at the scratching and a soft sound escaped his lips from the pressure Phil had on him with his knee.

"Go on then baby, make me need you," he looked up at Phil with a devilish grin, his voice getting the playfully dirty tone it had before.

Phil grinded his leg against Dan and sat back, looking over Dan's body. His hand roamed up Dan's chest as he leaned back over Dan, reaching his neck he licked a trail up his collar bone to his jaw.

"Once I have you begging for me we can go play with my toys, have some fun," Phil whispered and nipped at Dan's neck which was already covered in marks from him earlier. Dan bit his lip, Phil had toys?

"Mmmh you have toys? I thought you were more innocent than that," he was trying to act normal but it was obvious that Dan was excited by this. There was already want on his face, visible in the way he was looking at Phil. He reached out and started lifting Phil's shirt up, seeing scratch marks from earlier.

"Hmp, I never claimed to be innocent, I just wanna tease you, and once your legs are shaking, maybe I'll let you come." Phil grinded his leg against Dan creating more friction.

Dan whined a little at the idea and the movement of Phil's leg, Dan had never used toys before, and he was pretty sure Phil knew that.

"Well you're definitely taking this control thing to the exact definition aren't you" He pulled Phil's shirt off completely and then started palming at Phil's cock through his pants.

"It's got you hard already, thinking about me begging you for release, coming undone for you," Dan pulled Phil down for a kiss and he was just as hard. The idea of being at Phil's control to that extent excited him a lot, it was new territory, and new was always fun.

"You're so sexy when you ask for it," Phil smiled and kissed Dan back but bit harshly on his lip.

Dan's lip looked slightly swollen when Phil pulled away. He sat back and quickly undid Dan’s pants, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. Not waiting for Dan's approval because as Dan had said, Phil had control this night.

"You're hard too," Phil smirked and dragged his fingers gently over the length of Dan's cock through his boxers.

Dan swallowed harshly.

"Mhm, did I neglect to tell you how hot I find it when you get dominant, when you have control?" He lifted one hand to his mouth and ran a finger over his swollen lip, smiling slightly. "Planning on being a bit rough with me are you?" Dan asked, genuinely curious.

His hands went back to Phil's chest and he scratched a little harshly, nowhere near as harsh as earlier but just enough to effect Phil's head a little more. Phil made a soft whine at Dan's nails scratching him.

"You bet I am, you'll see the places where I've been on you for a week," Phil palmed at Dan through his boxers as he leaned closer to bite at one of Dan's nipples. Phil's hand went into Dan's hair and pulled harshly on it. Just cause he could.

Dan wasn't expecting the hair pull so when it happened he made a loud whine, and bucked his hips slightly at the same time. He sucked his lips into his mouth and tried to not react so vocally, not wanting to give Phil that satisfaction so easily. Even if he knew all the right spots to make Dan react.

"Gah, it makes me feel so slutty when you pull at me like that babe," Dan said in a low tone, eyes meeting Phil's for a second. "Like you can make me do anything you want me to."  

He wanted to kiss Phil again but resisted, still trying to play this little game, although he was already losing. Phil smirked at Dan.

"So you like being treated slutty?" Phil replied, he sat back, taking off his own pants now. he pulled Dan to the floor onto his knees. Phil pulled his cock out in front of Dan and pressed it to his lips. "Suck, like a good little slut then." Phil instructed.

Dan licked his lips then took the head of Phil's cock in his mouth, humming lightly as he did what he was told. He liked being told what to do, he made eye contact with Phil as he sunk down lower, opening his throat up and taking him as far as he could. He started bobbing his head, each time taking him down as far as he could. He dug his nails into Phil's hips, keeping eye contact and keeping his eyes wide and innocent, knowing that was a turn on for Phil. He pushed himself a little further, going past his comfort level and making his eyes water slightly as he tried to take more of Phil.

"Fuck Dan," Phil whined, Dan's eyes staring up at him. Phil pulled on Dan's hair "Farther," he pushed Dan's head down, then pulled him up Phil's cock and pushing him back down again.The younger boy deep throating him as he went down.

"You like the taste of me? Feeling my cock all the way down your throat?"

Dan hummed and took Phil deeper, nodding and making a "mmmhmmmhh" sound as he couldn't speak. He bobbed up and down a few more times, before lifting off and licking around the head, eyes locked on Phil's, blown already and lips red and swollen.

"Do you like that I'm dirty enough to do this after you've already fucked me Phil?" He said before licking a line up his length before sinking down and taking basically all of his length at once and swallowing around it, making small moaning noises as he did.

Phil moaned.

"Fuck, you're doing it cause I told you to," Phil controlled Dan's movements through the grip he had in his hair.

He pulled Dan off and leaned over kissing him. his tongue moving around the inside of the younger's mouth.

"I'm dirty enough to kiss you after all that too,"  Phil said and licked at Dan's lip once again.

Phil stood back up in front of Dan his hand ran down Dan's jaw and opened his mouth with his thumb. Phil ran his cock along Dan's lips before pushing it inside the boys mouth.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or just keep fucking your mouth?" Phil pulled Dan by his hair off of him to answer.

"Mmhh both," Dan said, mouth hanging open slightly still as he looked at Phil. He wasn't going to make any decisions, it was up to Phil what they did, not Dan.

Phil shoved Dan back down and thrusted into his mouth, he was always impressed by Dan's deepthroating skills. He let go of Dan's hair.

"Hm, I'm bored, lets go play," Phil said smiling at Dan. "Follow me," he said playfully walking toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 IS HERE!! Hope you enjoy it. I'm excited for tomorrow, it's one of my favorite sex scenes we've ever wrote.


	3. Vibrating Double Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have sex in bed while Phil tries out some sex toys on Dan, However once Dan comes Phil pushes him even farther to a more intense orgasm.

Dan swallowed and followed Phil, almost puppy like.

"Okay." he said, his voice hoarse and rough from deepthroating.

Phil liked it when his voice had that roughness to it, as he often told him. Dan got to the bedroom and leaned against the door, waiting for further instruction. Phil walked over to Dan and kissed him softly. He pulled him back with him and pushed him onto the bed, pulling his boxers off quickly and moving up Dan's body licking his stomach and chest before returning to kiss his mouth. Phil reached over the side of the bed into his side drawer and pulled out a cock ring, a vibrator and some ribbon. his hands roamed up Dan's arms and pushed them above his head so he could tie them together.

"You'll be better without your hands for a while," Phil said softly.

Dan made a small noise of content liking the fact Phil was restraining him. His eyes ran over Phil's body, wanting to touch but not being able to. His eyes fell on the vibrator and cock ring and he blushed a little. But his eyes showed that he was fine with anything Phil wanted.

Phil smirked at Dan and lifted the cock ring.

"This will make sure you stay hard, and don't come until I let you" he leaned down and licked up Dan's cock before placing the ring on it.

Phil pushed Dan's legs forward and licked his fingers, coating them in saliva before teasing Dan's entrance with his fingers. Dan eyed up the ring that was now on him with a wary expression, he had obviously heard of it, but not used.

"So what happens when I feel like I'm gonna come with this on?" Dan said and bit on his lip, wiggling a little closer trying to trick Phil into pressing his fingers against him and not just tease.

Phil moved his hand away and licked up Dan's cock again, flicking his tongue over the slit.

"It will build up, you might hate it, beg for release, but it will hold you back, and when I let you go," Phil smiled at Dan. "It will be the best orgasm you've ever had,"

His fingers returned to Dan's entrance and pressed inside curling his fingers immediately, he didn’t want to waste any extra time preparing Dan, they had already had sex just a few hours ago. Dan let out a soft noise, feeling the familiar feeling of Phil's fingers inside him. He rolled his hips down, practically fucking Phil's fingers.

"I missed the feeling of something inside me," he said smirking at Phil. Moving his arms so his arms hooked around Phils neck. "You should kiss me," he said softly, meeting Phil's eyes.

"I've got something better to put inside you," Phil said in a low voice moving his finger a little faster. He couldn't resist not kissing Dan and leaned in to press their lips together briefly. "I don't think I want to right now," Phil said kissing Dan's jaw and down his neck.

Dan whimpered a little.

"Why not?" He sounded a tad irritated but let out a soft moan as Phil worked at his neck.

"Cause your neck is here and so beautiful," Phil said in a low voice. He pulled his fingers out of Dan and moved to stroke his cock for a bit.

Dan felt empty again and didn't like it."Mmmh Phil."

It came out somewhere between a whine of annoyance and a moan, because although he felt frustrated and empty, Phil stroking him felt good. He was already feeling needy and couldn’t even imagine  how he was gonna feel by the end of this. Phil looked over Dan smiling, he knew exactly what he was doing do Dan.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated," Phil leaned in and kissed Dan passionately, their lips moving perfectly together as always. Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and put them back on the bed. "I'm going to introduce you to the vibrator now."

Phil said and he grabbed the vibrator coating it in some lube. It wasn't any larger than Phil, if not a tad smaller. So Phil knew he could handle the size. It was just a matter of when it was on. Phil pushed Dans legs open a little farther. He slowly pressed the tip inside and turned it on at its lowest speed. He had better plans for the vibrator later. Just wanted to introduce it.

Dan let out a soft noise, initially it felt odd, as it was plastic and not Phil. But Phil turned it on and Dan let out a small moan, he was only being teased with it, but the small vibrations was a new feeling and he wanted to feel more of it. He tried to push down on it but was being held so couldn't really. He met Phil's eyes and made a please face, letting out a slightly shaky breath.

"Do you like it?" Phil said softly pressing a little more inside keeping it at an angle in case it hit Dans spot.

He couldn’t wait to see Dan's face when it did. Phil's hand rested on Dan's stomach, running up his chest.

"Mmhmm," Dan said nodding, he did like it, so far it felt nice but Phil seemed to be purposefully away from his sweet spot. "Phiiil"

He whined a little and rolled his hips. The vibrations were the oddest feeling, he knew it would feel better if Phil altered the angle.

"You're teasing me, you're gonna make me go insane tonight," Dan said sounding a little exasperated.

He wanted Phil on him, skin, kissing, heat. Phil was to far away for his liking but there was nothing he could do about it. Phil changed the angle suddenly.

"That was my plan, watch you come undone under me," Phil pressed the vibrator inside Dan and change the vibration setting to a pulsing, to mimic thrusts.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan he would get better kisses in a moment. He played with the vibrator inside Dan a little more, so he was familiar with what it felt like. The vibrations made Dan shudder a little, but in a good way. He kissed Phil needily, trying to make Phil kiss him properly.

Phil watched Dan's reactions for a little bit and pulled the vibrator out setting it aside. He ran his fingers along Dans entrance briefly then grabbed the bottle of lube to coat himself.

"I know you've been waiting for this," Phil said ass he placed his cock in front of Dan and swiftly thrusted inside.

He leaned over and caught Dan's lips. Kissing him passionately as Dan had wanted. Phil lifted his face to look at Dan's, he moved his hips and watched Dan's face. Dan's mouth was slightly open and his eyes a little wider than normal,  every time Phil pushed forward Dan let out a loud exhale, almost of the verge of a moan and a soft

"Mmh," noise when Phil pulled back.

His eyes were on Phil's face, just watching, he wasn't attempting to try sway the situation or gain control he just lay there for Phil and took what Phil gave him, falling into the submissive role perfectly. Phil pushed Dan's legs forward as he thrust inside.

"I want you to moan," Phil instructed rocking hard inside Dan, he still hadn’t found Dan's sweet spot that would make Dan make the best noises.

Dan smirked, a little of his feisty spirit seeping back.

"Make me," he said, his voice a little shaky from what was going on but still loud enough for Phil to hear him.

He rolled his hips down and Phil brushed against his sweet spot, Dan kept his lips closed together and make a "mmmmh" sound again, louder than before, but still didn't moan, he wanted Phil to work for what he wanted.

Phil smiled at Dan.

"I can do that," he thrusted hard inside Dan at that spot and stayed there a little longer then needed before pulling away and repeating the motion.

His hands roamed up Dan's arms and he held his wrist down as he continued thrusting, aiming for Dan's spot each time. Dan tried to not moan, but he couldn't help it, his body shuddered at the sensation and he let out a loan moan of Phils name

"Ah Fuck, Phil mhhmm," he lifted his own legs a little further, to an almost uncomfortable level but he didn't care, he wanted Phil as deep as possible "mmh more" He whined a little.

Phil moved faster, pressing in as deep as he could. His hand that wasn’t holding Dan's wrists down began stroking Dan's cock.

"Louder," Phil purred leaning down to bite Dan's lip.

Dan couldn't help but moan louder, every time Phil pressed in a loud moan escaped his mouth, he groaned a little when Phil bit at his lip, he rocked his hips down onto Phil, rolling in time with Phil's thrusts.

"Fuck you're perfect," he muttered out.

Phil smiled at Dan and pulled the younger boy up so he was sitting on his cock. Phil continued thrusting inside Dan and guided the boys hips up and down to meet his thrusts. His nails digging into Dan's hips.

Dan's arms were behind Phil and he desperately wanted to scratch but couldn't, Dan's cheeks were flushed and he kept making little "auhhh" noise every time Phil filled him, he started to move his hips more, little noises and sounds escaping him as he did, he pushed his hips down hard suddenly so that Phil completely filled him, he gasped and moaned loudly.

"Ah fuck"

Phil kissed Dan's lips,

"Do you wanna come?" Phil purred stroking Dan and thrusting. He scratched his nails down Dan's back.

"Mmhhh, yeah, but you're not gonna let me," He whined and kissed Phil needily. Little gasps and whines going from Dans mouth into Phil's.

"Course not," Phil smiled against Dan's lips. Phil moved down. "Come on, fuck yourself on me," Phil commanded, he was already halfway out of Dan, and knew Dan was needy at this point.

Dan made a whine noise and then pressed down, moaning as Phil filled him and then pulled back up. He continued like that, too needy to care. Shamelessly fucking himself on Phil's cock, moaning loudly.

"Happy? You've made me all needy," He muttered  before moaning out, sinking back down on Phil's cock again, biting at his own lip.

Phil moaned too, scratching Dan's hips as he watched him. He lifted him off of him and lied him back onto the bed. Phil took the vibrator and turned it on again as he stuck it inside Dan pressing it directly into Dan's sweet spot.

Dan yelled out.

"fuck!" and made a mmmhh noise again, eyes wide and staring at Phil. "Oh fuck oh fuck," his face kind of scrunched up and he rolled his hips more slutty than ever.

Phil turned the vibrator up. His hands gripped Dan's wrists as he held them down, watching Dan come undone. He didn't make any effort to touch Dan anywhere else, just letting the vibrator sit inside him pressing against his most sensitive area.

"Mmh Phil fuck please, please," He wanted phil's hands on him, anywhere, he didn't care. "Please touch me, just anywhere"

Phil smiled and dragged his fingers delicately along Dan's thigh, tracing lightly up his cock and cover the tip.

"Anywhere, really?" Phil's fingers continued playing lightly along Dan's stomach up his ribs and to his chest, where he began teasing his nipples. "If you want to come ask for it"

Phils hand moved down to apply just a bit more pressure on the toy.

"Please," Dan muttered then rolled his hips. "Fuck I need to, please," Dan whimpered and arched his back off the bed. He felt so fucking needy right now. "Phil please," He said louder.

Phil watched Dan, he pulled the vibrator out and flipped Dan over so he was on his forearms and knees. He quickly thrust back inside him.

"Not yet," Phil said reaching around Dan and stroking his cock. His nails drag down Dan's back and slapped his ass.

Dan made a high pitched noise as Phil entered him again, moaning loudly.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," his breathing was labored and he was turning into a moaning mess beneath him. "Mmmhhh fuck," He felt so desperately close to coming but knew he couldn't.

Phil moaned and thrusted hard into Dan, rocking in and out for a while before flipping Dan back around, and thrusting inside.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come" Phil moaned, watching Dan was the hottest thing ever.

Phil thrusted deep inside and came, filling Dan again that night.  he pulled out and sat back looking at Dan.

"Beg for me to let you come," Phil said not touching Dan anywhere. just watching him.

Dan moaned loudly When Phil came, the feeling making him even more desperate to come himself. When Phil pulled out and sat back he whined loudly and looked at Phil accusingly.

"Phil.. No.. fuck I need to," he squirmed and rolled his body against nothing, feeling empty and desperate. "Fuck you" he muttered, eyes dark with want and need.

"Thats not begging," Phil said slapping Dan's hip. He stared at Dan and licked his lips, "Or else I'll just tie you to the bed and leave you with the vibrator in your ass. and then maybe when i hear you screaming for me, then I'll let you come," Phil said in a threatening tone, "Or you beg right now"

Dan whimpered.

"You know you want me to come, look how hard I am, look," He nodded down towards his cock. "Imagine how loud I will moan when you let me come," Dan bit his lip and whined again. "Fuck please?" he caved. "Please baby I need it so badly, let me come, please," He was speaking so fast, at an octave higher than usual.

Phil leaned over Dan and licked up his cock teasingly, taking him in his mouth and sucking for a second before lifting his head and stroking Dan with his hand.

"You ready baby?" Phil purred, and he quickly removed the ring and put his head back on Dan's cock, wanting to taste everything Dan had to give.

 

Dan's body shuddered as he began to come, moaning loudly and pushing up into Phil's mouth a bit.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he moaned out as he came hard, more than he thought he could, he watched as Phil took everything he gave him, "Fuck Phil," He started to come down from his high and lay his head against the mattress breathing heavily.

Phil didn't let Dan fully relax before he grabbed the vibrator and stuck it back inside Dan turning it up higher then he had been before. Phil licked the remaining come off his lips and watched Dan, holding his legs open.

Dan kind of yelped before looking at him, an almost panicked expression on his features.

"Ph-phil fuck, Phil, sensitive ahh fuck Phil, what?"

He was thoroughly confused, it felt really good, it felt to good. He was really sensitive and he almost couldn't handle how it felt.

"Uuhhh," he let out a low groan and attempted scooting up the bed away from the almost unbearably good feeling

Phil held Dan back from getting away by his leg which he pushed up to get the toy in deeper. He tilted the vibrator against his sweet spot, which was even more sensitive now.

"You know it feels good," Phil said in a low voice thrusting the toy in and out of him to create a friction with the vibrations.

Dan was shouting now.

"Ah fuck! Too good though, Phil fuck fuck," He was shuddering and trying to grab at something anything but couldn't use his hands, his eyes where watering but part of him didn't want Phil to stop cause it felt so fucking good. "Mmmhhhhm fuck"

Phil smiled at Dan pleased to hear all the beautiful sounds he was making. Phil leaned over Dan, his hands gliding up the younger's chest as he leaned down kissing Dan's neck. He then turned the vibrator up, now at its highest setting.

"You gonna come again? Come on be a good slut," Phil said in a low voice, his breath on Dan's neck

Dan leaned into the kisses at his neck, happy for contact again but he couldn't even think let alone speak properly.

"Fuck fuck.. you're gonna fucking kill me," He hissed out before another wave of moans and groans escaped his mouth.

He was hard again, which surprised him. His breath was coming out in short little pants and he desperately wanted Phil closer, wanted to feel his skin.

"I want my hands back” he said in between moans "Please"

Phil complied and freed Dan's hands. "Do you want me to stop?" Phil asked tilting the vibrator again.

"Mmh no.. yes.. no fuck no," He said making grabby hands at Phil and then pulling him closer, running his hands over as much skin as he could "fuck" he moaned out and his nails dug into Phil’s hips harshly. "Mmmmhmmhmm" the noises he was making were verging on pained, but they both knew he wasn't.

Phil made a groaning sound as Dan scratched him.

"You're hard again, you love this, you already came and still want more," Phil stopped moving the vibrator and held it in with his leg so his hand could go up and stroke Dan's cock.

Dan made soft moaning sounds as Phil touched him, feeling so far gone that he didn't think he would be capable of much more, he rolled his hips up into Phil's hand, whimpering because he was still so sensitive. Phil watched Dan. The younger boy completely undone. He continued stroking Dan and kissed his neck.

"Baby, mmpphh, uh fuck I'm close again," he didn't know how, but he was close again he thrust up into Phil's hand, then down on the vibrator that as still inside him. "Mmpphhh fuck" His pupils where blown, his cheeks a high shade of pink, and his hair a mess as he got closer to the edge.

Phil moved his hand faster,

"Come for me," he moaned. Moving his knee so he vibrator would move.

Dan was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he wanted to see that perfect face orgasm one more time, in complete bliss.

"Mmhh fuck," he gripped at Phil's free wrist, needing to hold something. "I'm gonna mmhh Phil,"

He came for the third time that day, rolling his hips needily, not realizing that he was putting on a show for Phil, everything out on display as he whined and moaned Phil's name, coming all over Phil's hand and his own stomach. eyes closed, mouth open, coming completely undone. Phil smiled watching Dan, so perfect.  Phil pulled the vibrator out of Dan and set it down, he lied next to Dan breathing irregular, he lifted his hand to lick the come off, then looked at Dan.

"You alright love?" he asked

Dan lay there, not bothering to cover up or move.

"No," He said breathily. "Jesus fucking christ," he said hands going to his face and pulling his hair back a little. "I literally can't.. that was... Jesus" He looked at Phil and smiled.

Phil laughed softly,

"You were so beautiful though," he leaned over and kissed Dan's cheek. "Did you at least have some fun?”

Dan sat up and crawled over so he was tucked against Phil's side, then kissed his lips softly.

"Yes, I had fun, a lot of fun, I think we should let you be in control more often," He said quietly before kissing him again.

Phil kissed back,

"I'd like that, next time we can play a game" Phil mumbled against Dan's lips before pulling away. "We can play 'too hot'" Phil said with a smirk.

"Ohh that sounds fun," Dan said smiling and kissing him again, hand sitting against his neck gently. "You have left me completely spent like I literally can't even think straight right now, don't move, you're keeping me functional right now," He giggled and kissed him again, so tired and spent and just appreciating Phil's lips against his own.

"That's how i wanted you, you shouldn’t even be able to walk," Phil smirked against dans lips.  His has stroking Dan's back sweetly. Phil lied back against the bed sighing heavily.

Dan pulled himself over and laid his head against Phil's chest.

"I wont be able to, I am staying here for 2 days to recover. my throat hurts," He kissed over Phil's shoulder, craving affection now that all that was over, he wanted gentle soft Phil back to cuddle him and make him feel loved.

Phil put his arms around Dan and nuzzled him, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll take care of you love,"  He said running his fingers through Dan's hair.

Dan nuzzled against him, making a contented hum noise and placed a small kiss against his neck.

"Thank you, you're perfect" Dan always got like this after sex, whether he was dominant or submissive, he always wanted love and cuddles and gave Phil little complements between kisses.

Phil smiled.

"You're beautiful," he said back at Dan.

He loved this about their relationship, no matter what they did, what dirty talk they said during sex, afterwards, they loved each other, flawlessly loved each other.

"Are you tired babe?" after coming 3 times the last one being as intense as it was Phil thought Dan would be ready to pass out, but the younger boy was full of kisses, as he was on a usual night.

"Yes, I feel like I am asleep already," Dan said, the sleepiness evident in his voice as he kept placing small kisses to his cheek now, but his eyes were closing.

Phil pet Dan and gave him light kisses back.

"Go to sleep love, I'll bring you breakfast in the morning to combat that hangover you're gonna have," Phil laughed softly snuggling Dan closer to his chest.

Dan nodded and settled down closer  to Phil, one arm draping over Phil chest. "Mkay, good night Lion" Dan muttered quietly, already slipping into sleep.

Phil laughed softly at the pet name.

"Night Bear" he said softly letting Dan fall asleep.

As the younger boys breathing became even, Phil watched his face, appreciating how lucky he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this bit, and hope these 3 chapters so far have given you an idea of how this fic will work. Its all sex, but each chapter kinda leads into the next generally. Cept a few of them that can stand alone.   
> Come what may is tomorrow ouo more sex


	4. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil play a kissing game resulting in a hot rimjob.

Dan was hugging Phil on the couch, cuddled up close watching something mindless on TV when he remembered a conversation he and Phil had a few nights before, He smiled cheekily and started kissing Phil's cheek and jaw softly.

"Phhhiiiil," He said in a tone that made it obvious he was about to ask for something.

Phil's hand rested on Dan’s hip.

"What is it?" he asked happily kissing Dan back, Dan was far more interesting than anything they could be watching.

"Remember the other night..." He kissed Phil's neck softly for a few seconds before continuing. "...And you said we would play a game, lets play that," Dan said leaning in and kissing him for a few seconds before leaning back and looking at him, waiting for his reply while he ran his hands lightly along Phil's side.

Phil smiled his hands start touching along Dan more knowing he wouldn’t be able to soon.

"I remember that night quite well," Phil said as his hand roamed up Dan's chest. "Yeah we can play,"

The game was too hot, the rules were simple, you simply kissed one another, not allowed to touch the other person with your hands, once you do you lost and the other person gets to claim their prize.

"What do you want if you win," Phil asked nipping at Dan's lip

"Rim job," dan said quickly, biting Phil's lip as his hands ran over his hips.

He blushed a little, asking for that if he won made him feel anxious, incase Phil wouldn't want to. He distracted himself by kissing Phil again. Phil laughed softly against Dan's lips.

"Deal," he said, they hadn’t done that before, but both of them were always up for trying new things the other wanted. "If I win, you have to top me," Phil pulled away for a moment, bringing Dan's lip with him by his teeth.

"Okay," Dan grinned. He obviously did top, but not often. Even though he was usually in control. "When are we gonna start this?" He said against his lips, cheekily rolling his hips against Phil.

Phil whined softly not wanting to remove his hands from Dan. He sat back and let go of Dan. Looking into his eyes he nodded, keeping his hands away.

"Ready,"

Dan smiled and did the same.

"Ready," he already wanted to touch him again.

Phil leaned his head in kissing Dan softly, much softer than they were kissing before. His arms flinched a little as he had to remind himself he wasn’t allowed to touch Dan. Dan kept his mouth relatively still, dragging his lips over Phil's whenever Phil moved his lips. He wanted his hands in Phil's hair but of course didn't.

Phil pressed his lips a little harder, wanting a better response from Dan. Not touching the younger boy was already turning out to be a lot more difficult of a task then he imagined. Dan smiled against his lips and kissed back, letting his tongue run over Phil's lower lip but making no effort to enter his mouth yet. He leaned back from Phil's lips slightly to mutter.

"I will never get used to how amazing kissing you is," before reattaching their lips.

Phil ran his teeth gently along Dan's lip. His fist clenching a little as he held himself back from touching him. Dan's hand started drifting towards Phil's neck, as he always had his hand there when they kissed. He stopped himself and lifted his hands higher, palms open. he shuffled a little closer to Phil. If he couldn't touch him he wanted to be as close to Phil as he could.

Phil made a soft whine, he wanted Dan to touch him, not so he could win, he just wanted Dan's hands on him. Phil's hand jerked forward to grab Dan's hip but he stopped himself and made another whining sound.

Dan bit at Phil's lip before kissing him harder, letting his tongue slip into Phil's mouth, just needing more contact. Wanting to feel Phil under his hands so badly. They dropped a little from where he was holding them so they were just above his head now. Phil moaned as Dan's tongue slipped inside. He deepened the kiss, acting a bit more eager than before.

"Mmm Dan," Phil moaned sucking on Dan's tongue. At least no rules said he couldn’t vocally enjoy the kiss.

Dan whined a little and deepened the kiss further. His hands dropped lower so they were hovering next to Phil's sides, he so badly wanted to close the gap but didn't. He whined Phil's name out as he pulled back from the kiss. Moving so his lips ran over his neck softly.

Phil clenched his fists against his leg, his nails digging slightly into his skin, and his muscles flinching as he had to hold back. He wanted to move his hip closer to Dan's hand but didn’t know if that would make him lose and didn’t want to test it either.

Dan lifted his hands up and put them behind his back as the temptation was getting too much. He bit at his neck, sucking at his neck to get out some of his frustration out.

"Fuck Dan!" Phil moaned tilted his head back. "You're not being fair, kiss me," he asked tilting his head back down, he enjoyed the feeling on his neck but it was making him lose his thoughts.

He moved his mouth along and grazed his teeth along Phil's Adam's apple

"Touch me," Dan said his voice low, trying to tease Phil into losing.

"N-no," Phil said with a shaky voice. He moved his head down to catch Dan's lips again and bit at his lip. "I asked you to kiss me,"

"And I asked you to touch me," Dan muttered against his lips before kissing him again.  He crawled forward more, careful not to touch him.

Phil whined a little,  

"I cant, I'll lose" Phil moaned as they kissed, and quickly slipped his tongue inside Dan's mouth again.

Dan whined a little, this game needed to be over, now. But he was too stubborn to lose. He kissed Phil back as he thought of some way to try tempt Phil into touching him, so he would win and this would be over. Dan stopped kissing Phil for a moment and pulled his own shirt off, knowing that Phil would want to touch him more now, then leaned to his neck and started sucking and biting little marks along the soft skin, touching with his mouth as he couldn't use his hands. His hands sat on his own hips, his nails digging in to remind himself what he wasn't allowed to do.

"Mmm, Dan," Phil couldn't take it, Dan's skin displayed in front of him like that.

Phil moaned, and decided he needed to occupy his hands doing something. Phil started palming himself through his pants. Letting Dan kiss his neck. Dan's eyes flicked down seeing Phil palm himself. He whined a little before dropping his hands down and undoing his own pants. Then pulled them down a little so his cock was out of his pants, he started stroking himself, pulling back from Phil's neck and meeting his eyes.

"Phil," He moaned quietly as he rocked into his own hand. He leaned forward and kissed Phil again, tugging on his lip and moaning softly into his mouth.

Phil looked at Dan touching himself and moaned into his mouth.

"Mmm, fuck Dan," Phil whined, he couldn’t wait, he would have to win this another day.

Phil's hands instantly went around Dan's waist and pulled him onto his lap, his hands began roaming up Dan's back. He missed that skin so badly, so warm underneath his fingertips.

"You win," Phil groaned a bit, feeling defeated.

Dan instantly stopped touching himself, opting to run his hands over Phil's back and sides, then over his hips.

"Gah I don't even care anymore that game is evil," he muttered capturing Phil's lips again, hands roaming over every bit of skin he could get to.

Phil pulled Dan's hips closer to his and then moved his hands up to caress Dan's face as they kissed.

"I'm pretty sure it was your idea," Phil's hand slid down Dan's neck.

"It was good though, cause now you're all over me," Dan said moaning lightly, hands on Phil's hips as he tugged his lip lightly with his teeth.

Phil made a soft sound of agreement, and ran his nails down Dan's chest. Then ducked his head down to bite at Dan's neck. He looked up at Dan with lust filled eyes.

"I want you," he murmured, and laid Dan against the couch, one arm supporting his weight next to Dan's head, the other hand caressing Dan's stomach and chest.

Dan moaned quietly, Phil's words and him working on his neck making him shiver.

"I want you too," He said, hand going to Phil's hair as he extended his neck for Phil. The other hand running over Phil's hip bone, feeling the shape under his fingers before tracing along his v line. Phil continued biting and sucking at Dan's neck till he made a satisfactory mark. He then sat back and looked over Dan, tracing his fingers along the mark.

"You're mine," Phil smiled and took his shirt off before leaning back over Dan to kiss him.

"All yours," Dan said looking up at Phil and biting his lip, eyes full of want. before pulling him closer and kissing him again.

Phil smiled into the kiss and caressed his hand down Dan's side. His mouth soon following behind as he left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. He placed kisses along Dan's cock before sitting up and tugging Dan's pants off. He had to give Dan his reward for winning. Phil was excited for it too.

Dan smiled and ran his hands Phil's shoulders.

"Do I get my reward now baby?" Dan purred out. Excited but trying to hide it a little.

Phil smirked back at Dan.

"I'm getting there," Phil said kissing over Dan's skin again. "I don't know exactly what I'm doing ok, so you gotta let me know what feels good," Phil warned as he made his way lower.

He placed soft kisses oh Dan's thigh working into biting at the soft flesh there. Dan nodded, teeth sinking into his lip a bit.

"Mhm, but I'm sure anything will feel good," he was a little too eager but trying new things with Phil was always exciting.

Phil nodded and lifted up Dan's legs, rolling Dan onto his shoulders more and Dan's legs going over Phil's shoulders so Phil could support him, there was probably an easier way to do this Phil thought to himself, but to start he wanted to be facing Dan. Without warning Phil flicked his tongue across Dan's entrance experimentally. Then again putting a bit more pressure and bringing his lips down to kiss him as he did. He dragged his tongue up slowly and looked at Dan.

Dan let out a loud breath, mouth opening a little.

"Mh that feels good, odd but good," he watched Phil for a minute, he looked good doing this. "Remember if you don't want this or you decide you're not into it just stop okay?" he wanted to make sure Phil knew there was no pressure.

He bit his tongue to hold back a whine as he felt Phil's tongue run over him again. Phil pushed Dan's legs forward and licked again pressing his tongue firmly against Dan's entrance.

"Dan, I want this," Phil said and then pushed his tongue slightly inside of Dan, a little hesitant at first.

Dan rolled his lips together and when Phil's tongue entered him a little he let out a moan that was muffled by his closed mouth. He reached down and ran his hand over Phil's cheek, feeling the need to respond to this in some way but not really knowing how.

"Gah that feels so good baby," Dan said with a whining edge to his voice.

Phil liked the response he was getting and moved his tongue in and out slightly, doing this was turning him on too. He pulled his tongue out and licked his finger pressing it inside as he licked around Dan's hole more. Letting out a soft moan as he did to let Dan know how much he was enjoying this.

Dan let out a louder moan at the familiar feeling of Phil's finger mixed with his tongue. He reached one hand back and gripped onto the back of the couch to stop himself pushing down against Phil's finger and tongue.

"Mmh Phil," he moaned lightly as his breathing got a little uneven. "You like this? You're okay with doing it?" He seemed to be enjoying it but Dan had to make sure.

Phil lifted his head and kissed at Dan's thigh.

"Course I do, it's you," Phil breathed softly, and moved his finger, looking at Dan intensely.

Then returning to where he was moving his head and tongue around and pushing his tongue inside every now and again. Dan's eyes were locked on watching Phil. Little sounds escaping his mouth as Phil continued to touch him

"You're so perfect, fuck I love you," Dan said meeting Phil's eyes. and it was so typical of Dan, to swear while saying something like that.

But that was just Dan's way, and he knew Phil would get it. Phil always got everything. Phil blushed, Dan always said stuff like that when they were like this, it was a very intimate act, Phil admitted being glad to share it with Dan, only Dan.

"I love you too," Phil said and dragged his tongue up again, he was getting more excited of what to come just from Dan's responses.

He could tell Dan was getting there too, but wanted the younger boy to express want for more. Dan moaned and let out a small whimper noise. He went to push down a little but stopped himself, not wanting to push Phil into more than he was comfortable with.

"Mmh Phil.. more? Please?" Dan blushed a little.

Phil pushed tongue deeper inside Dan next to his finger.

"More what?" He teased slightly and moved his finger in and out. "More of this?" Phil asked his tongue teasing around and pressing inside. "Or more of me?" Phil asked and curved  his finger slightly.

"Ah shit, tongue, both," Dan rushed out.

Eyes getting darker as he watched Phil. He seemed to be getting more confident with his actions now. Dan's moans got a little louder and he dropped his hand from the back of the couch, choosing to rest it on top of Phil's hand instead, which was currently on Dan's thigh.

Phil smiled and pulled his head away for a second so he could push another finger inside. He liked that he was able to give Dan so much more than before now, it felt like they had just found a new way to please each other. He moved his fingers in and out curving them as he did, not wasting anytime he started flicking his tongue around as he did, giving Dan a new wave of sensations happening at once.

"Ugh fuck Phil you're tongue is amazing,"

He rolled his hips down a little, not able to help it and let out a high pitched noise when it caused Phil's fingers to brush his sweet spot. His cheeks were a little flushed as he rolled his hips again, hinting cheekily as he tried to get more of Phil's tongue. Phil obliged to Dan's wishes and pressed his tongue inside. His fingers getting more in the way then he would like. He pulled them out and just pressed his tongue inside Dan, pulling it in and out and bringing his lips down.

"You need to tell me what you want me to do right now," Phil asked, he wanted to give Dan everything, but it was difficult to do.

So Dan had to pick what he wanted at this moment, Phil to use his tongue more or to start stretching him.

"Mmmh that. What you're doing," Dan moaned, pulling his legs up a little higher. "Feels so good baby, I'm gonna do this to you too, you need to feel this," he moaned again and bit his lip looking at Phil with need.

Phil gripped a bit tighter on Dan's thigh and dipped his tongue in more passionately and faster than before. Moaning against his skin as he did.

"I'm enjoying it too," Phil purred continuing his action, he lifted his head and kissed up Dan's cock softly, before returning to Dan's entrance to continue.

Hearing Phil moaned as he had his tongue inside him was one of the hottest things Dan had ever heard. He moaned and reached down, his fingers sitting on either side of his entrance as Phil continued his tongue movements. Dan moved his hand so Phil's tongue brushed against his fingers. He just wanted to feel it, have as much of Phil doing this as he could.

Phil moved his mouth to drag his tongue along Dan's fingers that were close. He lifted his head to look at Dan for a moment, taking in the look of pleasure on his face. He went down again licking around and brushing the younger's fingers with his tongue.

"Stretch it open," Phil ordered poking his tongue inside.

Dan made a soft noise and nodded, biting on his lip as he quickly pushed two fingers into himself, his breath coming out shaky as he scissored himself for a few seconds before stopping with his fingers spread, opening himself up for Phil as he made small little moans. Phil pushed his tongue inside running along Dan's fingers as his tongue penetrated the younger boy. He ran his hands along Dan's thighs caressing his soft skin. He then lifted his head and flicked his tongue at Dan's entrance and pressing inside again, giving Dan exactly what he wanted and enjoying himself as he did.

Dan whined and his nails dug into his own thigh.

"Mmmh fuck," Dan moaned and pushed his fingers into himself a little deeper, keeping them spread.

Phil smiled hearing Dan moan, and pressed his tongue deeper inside. Making a soft moan as he brought his lips down and feverishly thrusted his tongue in and out. making another louder moan this time.

"Mmmh Phil, I want you," He said as he watched Phil.

He was again feeling totally submissive, willing to let Phil control him and decide what happens and when. He moaned again and his eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of Phil's tongue inside him like this before it was taken away.

Phil made a soft sigh and pulled away licking along Dan's thigh.

"Good, cause I want you too," he purred kissing the soft skin, he could feel just by Dan's body and tone in his voice he was going to be a willing submissive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah sorry, i posted cwm yesterday and felt like i was done for the week


	5. Controlled Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may wanna re read chapter 4 before reading this one cause they kinda flow together

Are you stretched enough for me yet?" Phil said as he lifted his body up, and forward so he could hover over Dan.

Dan nodded.

"Mhm yeah," He moaned and pulled Phil forward, pressing their lips together, not caring about where his mouth had just been, his mind already too fuzzy to care. He just wanted Phil’s lips on his.

Phil kissed Dan back smiling at Dan, pleased he could still kiss him. He sat back.

"Stay right there," he said, getting up to get a bottle of lube.

He returned and sat down on the couch again, he tugged off his own pants as

fast as he could, his erection springing free. He had been so focused on what he was doing to Dan he hadn’t realized how hard he had become. Phil sat in between Dan’s legs and caressed his thighs again.

Dan bit his lip as his eyes ran over Phil’s cock.

"I want you so badly!" he whined, moving his hips a little to get into a more comfortable position. "Please," He reached down and stroked Phil’s cock, eyes full of lust as he met Phil’s gaze.

Phil looked back at Dan and licked his lips.

"Of course love, I’ll always give you what you ask for," He squirted some lube onto his cock and let Dan’s hands rub it over him to finish coating himself.

Then Phil moved himself forward pressing his cock right against Dan’s entrance and with a fluid movement pushed inside Dan half way, more than he usually did at first but still not more than Dan could handle. Dan threw his head going back against the couch.

"Fuck," he groaned, it came out low and short and his teeth sunk into his lip again. "Mmhh Phil," he moaned looking at the older boy.

Phil’s hands ran along Dan’s hips and rocked the rest of his cock inside Dan, leaning over him, and pressing his forehead into Dan’s shoulder for a second. Giving Dan a moment to adjust as well as himself. He kissed the skin there softly before putting an arm up next to Dan’s head to help lift himself up again.

"Fuck, you’re super tight," Phil groaned, shifting slightly to slowly pull himself out till just the tip was left inside.

Dan moaned and rolled his hips a little, trying to coax Phil inside.

"’Cause I didn't let you stretch me." He had stretched himself but nowhere near as much as Phil usually did to him.

One hand went to rest on Phil’s hip, running over the soft skin and tracing over the bone. Phil rolled back inside Dan smoothly moaning as he did. The actions before this had really built him up a lot. He gripped onto Dan’s hair and looked at the gorgeous boy beneath him. Rocking his hips he thrusted in and out of Dan at a torturously slow pace, watching the younger boys reactions.

"Gah, Phil, please," He whined and pouted. "Please fuck me already,"

He just wanted Phil to go all out and take him. He moved his hips down then rolled his shoulders and neck, trying to loosen up his muscles a little, distract himself for a second from Phil’s slow movements.

Phil smiled at Dan.

"Alright, since you asked nicely," He sat up and dragged his nails down Dan’s sides to his hips and thrusted harder and faster inside Dan.

Not giving him any more time to adjust since the younger had clearly said what he wanted. He angled himself slightly to try and hit Dan’s sweet spot. By now it never took him long to find it.

Dan moaned.

"Fuck, fuck!" As Phil filled him again, faster and hitting his sweet spot. His nails dug into Phil’s hip and he arched his back a little, wanting to feel Phil deeper.

Phil scratched his nails on Dan’s sides and groaned loudly.

"Mmm Dan, god you’re amazing," he moaned out as he lifted one of Dan’s legs up higher filling up Dan even more, hitting even deeper inside then before, ramming into Dan’s most sensitive area each time.

Dan’s mouth was hanging open a little and his breathing coming out in little pants

"Mmmh fuck..." whenever Phil pushed in he angled his hips downward, pulling him deeper. "So fucking good,"

He reached up and placed his hand flat on Phil’s chest before scratching down it, then running his hand over Phil’s stomach. Phil looked at Dan, loving how the boy looked under him. He moaned at the feeling of Dan scratching and continued thrusting inside him. His hand roamed to Dan’s cock and his hand played along it, just lightly stroking his fingers around, letting his thumb slide over the slit.

Dan looked up at Phil and stared at his lips, even after dating for this long he still got this desperate need to feel Phil’s lips on his sometimes, just like they were a new couple. He reached up and pulled Phil down, crashing their lips together, moaning against his lips as he nipped at them lightly with his teeth.

Phil moved his lips passionately against Dan’s. Every time they kissed always felt just as intense and electrifying as the first time. Moving his hand away from Dan’s cock to  caress the younger boys face. Their chests touching as they kissed.

Dan kissed him harder, tongue slipping into Phil’s mouth before he pulled back, foreheads touching.

"Your lips are still one of my favourite things about you," he muttered before kissing him again, rolling his hips down,wanting more of Phil.

Phil smiled into the kiss and moved his head down, kissing Dan’s jawline moving down to his neck  and collarbone. He dragged his teeth along the flesh there and bit at him till he had left a red mark, then moved back into Dan’s neck biting and sucking there diligently, his hand moved to grip into Dan’s hair and move his head to the side to give Phil as much access to Dan’s neck as he wanted. All the while keeping his thrusts into Dan’s body at a steady pace.

Dan leaned into the touches his neck was getting, moaning loudly and and gripping Phil’s hair.

"Mmmhfuck Phil, shit," he moaned as he moved his body back and up, so Phil was no longer inside him.

He met Phil’s eyes needily for a second, making a high whine noise at his own actions before sitting up on his knees and turning around leaning, positioning himself so his ass was in front of Phil’s cock. He looked back at Phil over his shoulder and just let out this moan which was full of need for Phil again. His eyes dark and lip between his teeth.

There was no mistaking what Dan wanted, and Phil couldn’t be bothered to tease the younger boy, not when he wanted him this badly. He ran his hands down Dan’s back caressing over his hips before thrusting smoothly back inside. Moaning as he did he gripped one hand tightly onto Dan’s hip, the other moving up to Dan’s shoulder squeezing slightly.

"Fuck, Dan, you’re hot, displaying yourself for me like that," Phil placed kisses along Dan’s back working his way up to Dan’s ear, thrusting harder inside. "Moan louder for me baby," Phil purred

Dan moaned loudly as he pushed back hard against Phil, making sure he was as deep as possible.

"So..Fucking...Good," he moaned in between Phil’s thrusts as he just as eagerly leaned into it.

He spread his legs a little more at Phil’s comment about displaying himself and leaned his forehead against the top of the couch moaning and groaning as Phil entered him over and over, hearing the slap of their skin against each other and enjoying it.

Phil moaned and bit harshly at Dan’s shoulder as he dragged his nails down Dan’s back. Taking everything Dan had to offer. His hand moved around and he began stroking Dan’s cock in time to his thrusts.

"Ah, fuck, ah, fuck," he moaned and thrust into Phil’s hand before pushing back onto his cock.

His body was shuddering at the levels of pleasure he was getting. He looked back at Phil again.

"Mphh, pull my hair,"

Phil obliged and grabbed Dan’s hair, pulling his head back, kissing his neck that was now more exposed. Then pushed him forward a bit harshly still holding tightly onto Dan’s hair.  

"You still like it rough?" Phil asked moving his hand off Dan’s cock to drag his nails up Dan’s hip.

Dan nodded, making his own hair get pulled a little more in the process.

"Mmmhh yes," he moaned. "Fuck me harder, you know I can take it," He smirked as he said it.

He knew Phil couldn't see him, but the smirk probably permeated the tone of his voice. Phil knew him to well anyway, would know too well what Dan’s face was doing. He reached one hand back, spreading himself so that he could feel Phil deeper, It's was always like this. Like this eternal battle to get physically closer to Phil.

Phils hand moved up to Dan’s shoulder and he dragged his nails harshly down Dan’s back as he pulled himself completely out, pressing just the tip inside before slamming back into Dan hard. Getting a faster pace and filling up Dan completely each time.

"Ah, fuck, Dan" he moaned and slammed into Dan rougher, his thrusts having no rhythm at all.

Phil made sure to aim at Da’ns sweet spot every time he pounded inside Dan, knowing that speed and pressure would drive Dan crazy. Phil’s grip on Dan’s hair tightened.

Dan whimpered and moaned as Phil slammed into him, eventually just resorting to "uughh' every time Phil hit that spot inside him.

"Phil I'm close," He moaned out as he reached his hand back, digging his nails harshly into Phil’s hip now.

Phil hissed slightly at the nails gripping him.

"Just from me fucking you? I barely touched you," Phil teased and moved his hand down to stroke Dan’s cock, pumping him hard a few times before putting his thumb over the slit, "You can’t come yet though"

Dan knew Phil was going to say that.

"Fuck you," He said, biting hard on his own lip to stifle his moans, knowing Phil liked to hear him.

If Phil wasn't going to give him what he wanted, two could play at that. He put all his energy into staying quiet, and although it was difficult, he managed it. Smirking to himself waiting to see Phil’s reaction to Dans silent protest.

Phil tugged Dan’s hair yanking him back and slamming him onto the couch cushions, his ass still up and presented for Phil.

"You won’t get to come at all if you don’t moan," Phil growled still slamming hard inside Dan. He slowed down and pulled almost completely out of Dan. "Moan for me," Phil demanded, he liked when Dan was vocal.

Dan turned his face into the pillow while Phil was slamming into him, when he pulled back he held back a whine, fists clenching to help his keep composure.

"No, make me," he said through clenched teeth.

Phil slapped Dan’s ass.

"You’re holding back even now, you want to moan," Phil pushed slowly inside Dan, covering his entire length. "You don’t want me to make you, Dan." Phil said in a more threatening tone

Dan let out a squeak when Phil’s hand hit his ass, not used to the feeling but he quickly recovered and spoke again.

"You don't know what I want," Dan said in the same tone as before, glad Phil couldn't see his face.

His eyes were closed tightly and he was making a face to keep himself together. He shuffled his body a little and rolled his hips back, causing a small amount of movement, which he desperately craved.

"Oh yes I do, I’ve been with you long enough," Phil teased. "I’ll let you come when I can hear you moan my name," Phil said some how managing to now thrust into Dan harder than before.

Dan moaned, not being able to help it but he straight out refused to moan Phil’s name. He was feeling more stubborn than usual, and felt like showing it.

"Mhhh fuck fuck," He lifted his ass higher, displaying himself again for Phil as his face pressed into the cushions still, his fingernails digging into his own palms.

Phil smirked.

"You're getting there," Phil purred and turned Dan over so he could see his face.

He grabbed one of Dan’s hands intertwining their fingers as he pressed his hand into the couch above his head. His other hand pushing one of Dan’s legs forward to allow him deeper inside.

Dan met Phil’s eyes, there was defiance all over Dan’s face as he bit hard on his lip. Phil knew his weak points and what got him going, it was only a matter of time until Dan caved but he would fight as long as he could. He squeezed Phil hand, a sign that this was all still fine.

"Fuck you" He said, smirking as he said it. Cheeks flushed.

Phil smiled back at Dan, he loved their relationship so much, how many other people in the world would be able to say 'fuck you' but still love the person they are talking to with all their heart. He leaned down and kissed Dan.

"Sounds like someone doesn’t want to come," Phil said playfully  continuing his thrusts. “Moan my name," Phil ordered again, he was close himself, but wanted to make Dan come first

"I don’t need your permission to come, I could come any second you can't stop me," Dan said with his eyebrows raised before almost moaning and biting on his hand, eyes still locked on Phil’s.

Phil stopped moving and pulled out of Dan.

"Oh ho, Dan, you’re being sassy," Phil moved his hand to hold Dan’s other hand above his head where the other one was. "You can’t if I don’t touch you,"

Dan glared at him, eyes fiery.

"Don't be a cunt that's not fair," Dan snapped. He tried to move his wrists but couldn't. He tried to push Phil back towards him again with his legs. "Get inside me" He demanded.

Phil sighed and leaned forward to kiss Dan.

"You’re no fun," Phil let go of Dan’s hands and pushed back inside. He let out a low groan and lifted Dan up so he was straddling his hips. "Go for it, if you want to come then fuck yourself on me,"

Phil’s hands caressed Dan’s lower back and moved up to touch his face as he kissed him again. Dan kissed back needily, moaning into Phil’s mouth as he started lifting himself up and slamming back down on Phil’s cock. Whimpering into his mouth as he bounced up and down, not caring how needy he seemed now. He changed the angle and moaned louder, hands going to Phil’s hair.

Phil moaned too, he loved when Dan got like this. He scratched his nails on Dan’s back.

"Mmmm, god, Dan, you’re so amazing," phil groaned and watched Dan’s face, the beautiful expressions and sounds he was making.

He put his hand around Dan’s cock and stroked him so that every time he lifted off Phil’s cock he thrusted into Phil’s hand.

Dan started moving faster, muttering nonsense and not even really kissing Phil any more, just moaning against his lips. His hands went to Phil’s chest and scratched down it.

"Mmmh I'm close Phil, fuck, I'm really close," he whined out, hair falling over his eyes.

"Mmm me too," he moaned. "I want to see you come," Phil said in a low breathy voice, Phil moved his hand faster.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Dan moaned loudly everytime he slammed down onto Phil’s cock, "I want you to come, I want you to fill me, I need it,"

He moaned again, biting his lip and locking eyes with Phil for a few seconds before his mouth dropped open and he moaned Phil’s name loudly, coming all over Phils hand and their stomachs as he gripped Phil’s sides, nails digging in and curse words falling from his lips.

Phil rocked his hips up into Dan a few more times and came inside Dan, moaning loudly, Dan’s name falling from his lips multiple times, filling him with everything he had. Breathing heavy still, Phil lifted Dan’s hips up to pull out of the younger boy, his hands went around to Dan’s ass, spreading him open and poking his fingers at Dan’s entrance. He set Dan down on his lap,

"Fuck, you're so perfect," Phil sighed kissing Dan’s lips softly. "I still got you to moan my name," Phil smiled playfully at Dan.

Dan whimpered at Phil’s fingers, he loved it when Phil did that. It reminded him he was his, reminded him he was filled by him and claimed and he just found the whole thing amazingly hot.

"Mhm, you did. But I moaned because I wanted to," he said smirking a little, kissing back softly.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled them down to lay on the couch.

"Yeah, you always do what you want," he teased, his lips still on Dan’s. "And I love you that way,"

Phil always felt overly lovey after sex. like a need to just cuddle with Dan and remind him how much he loved him.

"Not always, I let you be in control.. once," He giggled and kissed Phil’s forehead.

He shared the need to be close to Phil after sex, he always felt a little vulnerable and needed to feel Phil there, needed to know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Haha, yeah, once," Phil wrapped his arms tighter around Dan. "That was a fun treat, but I love you just this way too," he sighed in content, pulling Dan close to snuggle the younger boy into his chest. “Sass and all”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys made it through 2 weeks so far without cwm, there doesn't seem to be any heavy damage to anyones brains yet, just a couple more weeks to go! B really appreciated all the good luck wishes, its helping motivate her to study knowing all of you are supporting her ^^


	6. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument leads to a heated powerbattle to get the other to submit to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: DOM/SUB PLAY, DAN TOPS!(lol)  
> also this is really fricking long so don't read it all in one sitting, you will get bored probs

Phil had just finished up his live show. He looked over at Dan, sitting on his computer with his headphones on, he's been editing for days. Or playing games, or something. Whatever he was doing he had been ignoring Phil. Coming into bed late and waking up early. Phil hadn't gotten any attention recently.

He closed his computer and walked over to Dan, standing behind him. he rested his arms over his shoulders

"Hi love," Phil said disrupting Dan.

Dan didn't move.

"Mhh," he grunted in response and continued editing.

Phil had been getting on his nerves all night, being all loud with his live show, making hot chocolate during it and leaving chocolate powder all over the counter, cupboards open. He was just so noisy and messy sometimes. His attention stayed on the screen as he hardly acknowledged Phil's presence besides the small grunt.

Phil made a frustrated sound, this was the most attention he had gotten. Small noises like that. Phil moved to the front of Dan putting his knee between his legs and slipping Dan's headphones back.

"Come take a break," he tried to hide the frustrated tone in his voice.

"Urrgghh.. Can you just not?" Dan snapped, looking at Phil incredulously. "Can't you see I'm busy? Go do something else. and here is a novel idea, do it quietly."

He put his headphones back on and looked back at the screen around Phil. He had so much editing to do and Phil hanging around him was just an unneeded annoyance at this moment in time.

Phil groaned and smacked Dan's shoulder.

"You don't give me any attention anymore!" he whined, getting more frustrated at the way Dan responded. what was that supposed to mean 'do it quietly'  Dan knew when Phil's live shows were, it was his fault for taking forever to edit. "You should have finished this days ago"

Dan's arms went up in an exasperated movement then fell to his sides.

"But I'm not! and you standing there whining is not helping!" his voice was raised a little. "And I have to spend half my time cleaning up after you so maybe that's why I'm not finished! And then every time I focus you are all loud, or you watch TV super loud and play your games loud and laugh and I can't focus, Phil, just go away I'm busy," he ended his little rant sharply, wanting Phil to take the hint already.

Phil moved back making a frustrated sound again.

"You never have time for me though, it's always editing. How can you even sit there all day. You're the slowest editor in the world," Phil's voice raised to match Dan's. "You have plenty of time when I'm quite, cause you don't come to bed until 5 am, it's alright though, I really like sleeping alone, reminds me how much you rather be somewhere else." He snapped bitterly.

Dan looked up again.

"Phil, seriously you're gonna pull that on me? Yeah cause I freaking love editing till 5am. I choose that over going to bed on purpose yeah definitely," he said, every bit laced with sarcasm. "This is our job yeah? I am doing my job. And I am not a slow editor. Mine isn't just vlogs, there is more to edit in my videos," His shoulders were up a little and he was tensed just waiting for the next stupid comment Phil was gonna throw at him. "How about you use this time productively and go do some of the cleaning that you're meant to do but don't ever"

Phil shot Dan a mean look.

"I don't want to," Phil crossed his arms. "I know you're not just editing, you take breaks and play guild wars, instead of giving me any bit of attention".

He felt so tense. But he liked that finally Dan was acknowledging him. Even if it was through argument.

"You choose your 'job' and video games over me, this isn't just the past week, you do this all the time"

Dan pushed his chair back.

"Fucking hell," he muttered before standing and getting on eye level with him "Don't be so freaking needy, If someone is busy they are busy jesus christ. Do you not know how to take a hint? I don't have time for you right now okay? We can talk about it later. If you keep fucking quiet for a while so I can actually finish," He snapped and gave Phil a nasty look.

"There never is a later, you always say 'later' and then you ignore me. I'm so sick of it Dan!" Phil raised his voice louder and took a step toward Dan getting more in his face.

Dan's eyes dropped to Phil's lips for a second, something about Phil being angry and confrontational was making him seem sexier than usual. But he pushed that thought away.

"You are so infuriating! What do you even want! Me to stop working and give needy little Phil all my attention?" His eyes flicked over his face with a mean expression. "You aren't the only thing in my life Phil stop trying to make everything about you,"

He stepped forward a little to show Phil that he could get in his face as well. Phil smirked, he did have Dan's attention now. He would be lying if he said Dan getting frustrated wasn't hot. He looked over Dan's face and dropped the smirk looking angry again.

"I wouldn't be as needy if you weren’t such an ass all the time. A little affection every now and again wouldn’t hurt. You’re the one who makes everything about you!" Phil stared Dan down. Dan had a little bit of height on him, but not enough to overpower the argument.

Phil usually backed down, but he wasn't. Maybe thats why Dan's heart was racing a little.

"Me? seriously! Say's the boy literally pining to get my attention and acting all pathetic all night," He said it angrily, putting one hand on the table beside Phil and leaning down a little to use the small height difference to his advantage. "And I am affectionate when I want to be. But you being pathetic and begging isn't gonna make me, you can't force people to give you affection Phil jesus"

He rolled his eyes again and took the opportunity to look over Phil's features. His eyes defiant, a slight angry blush on his cheeks. And Dan suddenly wanted to make Phil angrier.

Phil felt Dan cornering him slightly, but he didn't back down.

"I shouldn't have to force it out of you! I wasn't begging I tried asking nicely when you decided to be a dick about everything."

Phil's heart was picking up, he couldn't explain why he was liking this so much. Dan getting all heated in argument, and trying to corner him. Phil licked his lips.

"I'm tired of waiting around for when you want to be affectionate," although now Phil wasn't wanting affection he was wanting intimacy, rough kisses and hair pulling. "You never care about what I need, you're the worst boyfriend ever," Phil snapped at Dan. Looking at him defiantly

Dan's eyes were on Phil's mouth as he licked his lips and his hand started to move forward towards Phil slowly but he stopped himself. All he wanted to do now was tangle his hand in Phil's hair and pull his lips to his own, something about that defiance in Phil's eyes was starting to drive him mad.

"Then stop waiting around like a sad puppy! I'm the worst boyfriend ever? At least I give you space, I give you time to do other stuff besides hang out with me. You just crowd me!" He almost snarled this at Phil, but the way he was standing, it was him crowding Phil right now.

He cornered Phil more against the table but made sure their bodies weren't in contact. Dan couldn't handle that right now.

Phil wanted to close the space, feel Dan's body against his, like he wanted. But he held back.

"I don't want space, I want you,"  Phil growled.

His chest moved up and down fast as his heart beat sped up. Phil gripped onto the table behind him to stop himself from grabbing Dan's hips.

"That's what I meant you don't know what I need"

Dan's eyes scanned over Phil's face.

"I do know what you need, I just don't always want to give it to you," he said lowly, as he half smirked, looking at him almost challengingly and not stepping back.

Phil shook his head at Dan.

"You're such an ass," Phil stared back at Dan, hardly any distance between them, it was torturing Phil to not touch him. "What kinda dick head of a boyfriend does that?"

"What? It makes me an ass cause I don't want to just do what you want all the time? Cause I have my own needs? Cause sometimes they don't involve you? Fuck you," he said loudly, getting more annoyed.

He didn't know if he had ever said that to Phil in a non jokey manor before. But he had now. Phil's mouth dropped open a little bit in shock.

"No, fuck you!" Phil couldn't back away, Dan had him trapped still. "You only care about what you want, you know what I need but deny me anyway, so yes you are an ass," he pushed on Dan's chest lightly, the touch sending electricity through his body. He wanted Dan so badly now.

Dan was surprised at Phil pushing at him, even if it was lightly.

"Aw Phil is getting uncomfortable now is he? He mocked as he stepped so they were chest against chest. "I'm just so sick of your needy little antics, grow up Phil. Act your age for once in your life, for fuck sake," His eyes where locked on Phil and he was running out of things to argue about, and reasons not to kiss him.

"Just shut the fuck up"

"Make me!"

Dan's eyes flicked over Phil's face for a second before he made a low noise in the back of his throat and closed the gap, kissing him harshly straight away. He didn't know why, but seeing Phil all worked up and angry like that.. he just had to have him. Now.

His hands went to Phil's hips and bracketed him against the edge of the table. Phil's hands went quickly to Dan's hair tugging roughly. He bit at Dan's lip.

"Fuck you," he said into kiss. He couldn't believe how turned on he was by getting Dan angry.

Phil pressed his hips forward into Dan's, he didn't like that in their currant position how Dan had a physical dominance over him.

"Now you want to pay attention to me," he growled not letting go of Dan. He wasn't letting him go anywhere now he had him

"Don't even pretend you don't want me to," he growled back and bit Phil's lip a little harsher than Phil had done to him. "Stop acting so fucking childish,"

His hands slipped under Phil's shirt and gripped on his hips again, but on skin. He pressed his hips forward at the same time he pulled Phil's towards his, being less careful with his grabs and pulls than he normally would be

Phil's hands slipped down Dan's neck, pulling Dan's lip away as he kissed him. He wanted to regain dominance. He couldn't like this. Phil shoved Dan away from him causing the younger to take a few steps back before quickly bringing their bodies back together. Wrapping his arms over Dan's shoulders and tugging on his shirt, not saying a word. Now he was no longer trapped between the table and Dan.

Dan let a growl sound out as he lost his position, one which he had quite liked "Prick," he said angrily and slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth, one hand moving from Phil's hip up to his hair and tangling in it, pulling a little.

Just because Phil wasn't against the table anymore didn't mean Dan couldn't be dominant. He just had to work a little harder.

Phil worked his hands under Dan's shirt dragging his nails across the skin there.

"Shut up," Phil said tugging Dan's shirt up till it got stuck at his arms. "Take it off," Phil ordered

Dan did as he was told but then pulled Phil's shirt up harshly, getting it over Phil's head without even asking at all. His hands were instantly all over Phil's chest, greedily touching as much of him as he could.

"I hate you," he muttered against Phil's lips. He couldn't even understand how much he wanted Phil right now, he couldn't recall ever feeling this much want before.

"I don't care" Phil replied,  he was filled with too much desire right now.

Now he could feel Dan's skin without anything in his way. Phil's hands moved to Dan's hips, jerking him forward. He pushed Dan back again going with him this time till Dan's legs hit the back of the couch. he pushed him down so Dan sat on the couch. Placing a knee against Dan's crotch, Phil got on top of him.

"Now you're willing to give me attention. because it's what you want?" Phil snapped applying pressure into Dan's crotch

Dan moaned a little not being able to help it.

"So you want me to not be giving you attention right now? There is no pleasing you! No matter what I do I'm wrong!" He pulled Phil closer by his hair and attacked his mouth again before pulling back a little. "I can always go back to editing if you want me to," He threatened.

"No!" Phil growled and moved his body against Dan's. "You aren’t going anywhere you bitch,"

Phil kissed Dan back harshly, needing his mouth so badly. He dug his nails into Dan's shoulder.

"You couldn't stop me," Dan growled back, secretly loving this dominance that was showing through with Phil, his hands went to his hips again and gripped onto him possessively as they kissed.

"I could," Phil said and brought his hips down onto Dan's.

Dan's mouth hung open a little but he didn't say anything straight away, as he was trying not to give away how completely and amazingly hot he was finding this. he smirked and looked at him.

"Go on then baby, be assertive, show me what I can and can't do," He cooed to Phil and met his eyes properly. Fire still in Dan's expression.

Phil felt like Dan was taunting him. He got up and yanked Dan forward shoving him to his knees in front of him. Phil quickly undid his pants tugging them down a bit before bringing Dan's face against his crotch.  

"I know you're a cock slut, so go on, suck"

Dan bit his lip because that was probably the hottest thing Phil had ever done before. He looked up at Phil and licked his lips before mouthing gently at the out line of his cock through his boxers, letting his tongue dart out for a second. All the time his eyes dark and locked on Phil. But he wasn't just going to give Phil what he wanted. Even though Phil was winning the power battle right now, Dan was still gonna play this his way.

Phil let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Running his hands through Dan's hair.

"You can do better then that, or have you forgotten how because you’ve ignored me for so long," Phil taunted Dan and shoved his face against his crotch again.

Dan smirked and let Phil shove his face against him, he nosed along Phil's cock, Just to give as little contact as he could.

"I could be offended by that," He said before mouthing at Phil's cock again, they both knew how much Dan liked doing this to Phil but Dan wasn't gonna give him it yet.

"You want my attention apparently directly translates to you want my mouth on you..." He ran his hands up Phil's thighs. "That's not a very nice way to treat your boyfriend Phil.. You're the worst boyfriend ever,"

He stole Phil's line from earlier. He wasn't really angry any more, but he wanted the anger back  so was trying to taunt Phil into saying something.

"If you actually did what you were meant to do, and let me do what I had to do you would get a lot more attention Phil and you know it," he looked at him defiantly again.

"you’re talking which means you aren’t doing what i told you to do," Phil snapped staring down at Dan.

He loved the rush the anger was giving him. Phil gripped tighter into Dan's hair and pressed his face into his crotch again. Dragging Dan's mouth across his length.

Dan was a little taken aback by that and it took a second before he pulled back "Fuck you" He said, annoyance clear in his voice. He leaned down a little and bit at Phil's thigh, fairly hard. Before pulling back and smirking, then sucking a love bite into the same piece of skin. "You don't just interrupt me then tell me what to do!"

He wanted to go down on him so badly right now but wanted to gain some dominance back even more. He stood up and flipped them round and pushed Phil onto the couch and sat on Phil, gripping his wrists high above his head. He did this action quickly so that Phil wouldn't have much of a chance of fighting back. He let his eyes lazily run over the boy beneath him.

"That's better" Dan sighed

"Oh is it? Now what are you gonna do?" Phil said raising an eyebrow.

Dan was never too good at being physically dominant (although he was generally in charge of their actions), so he was challenging him now. Phil moved his hips up to meet Dan's.

"You weren’t done"

"I decide when I am done, Phil," Dan said before rolling his hips down a few times against Phil and moaning.

He stopped and thought about what he could do here then smirked as he held Phil's wrists tightly with one hand against the couch so he couldn't move them easily. He undid his button and zip with his now free hand, he started palming himself through his boxers, eyes locked on Phil before he wrapped his hand around himself and started stroking himself, his boxers slipping down so that his cock was visible now.

"Bitch," Phil said softly.

He watched Dan intensely loving seeing the other boy pleasure himself. Dan rarely did that, he was always too embarrassed to have Phil watch him. Phil licked his lips and tugged on his wrists a bit, wanting to touch Dan's body, but Dan had a good grip on him.. They were equal in strength, so with his position he was trapped. Phil looked up at Dan lustfully.

"Let me touch you," he demanded in a soft voice.

Dan moaned and kept his eyes locked with Phil as he ran his thumb over his slit.

"Mmmhh fuck," he whined before responding to Phil. "That's not how you ask for something you want, baby," Dan cooed.

He knew how much Phil liked seeing this, and he knew how frustrated he would be not to have his hands. Dan moved his hand so his palm was under Phil's mouth.

"Spit," He commanded.

Phil was  reluctant at first, not wanting to do it just because Dan said to. But he also really wanted to watch Dan. Phil spit in Dan's hand and looked up at him. Trying to tug his arms away again but Dan's body weight being enough to prevent him. Phil made a frustrated sound but couldn’t deny he was so turned on by being restrained.

Dan smirked.

"Good boy," then started moving his hand along his cock again, faster now as it felt better with the lubrication from Phil's spit. "Mmhhh Phil"

Dan moaned loudly and thrust into his own hand, his head falling back a little. He was just going with it, just feeling it and responding naturally because that is what Phil always asked him to do.

"Fuck," Phil sighed, "Let me touch you!"  he demanded again a bit louder.

Phil felt Dan's grip slack a little as he got lost in his own feelings and he took the moment. Turning them over roughly slamming Dan into the couch and crawling over him kissing him harshly. One hand exploring Dan's body touching his sides and stomach, back up his chest.

"Keep touching yourself," Phil said moving down to kiss Dan's neck.

Dan fought for about a second before caving into Phil's rough kisses and touches. He kept touching himself, loving the feeling of Phil's hands on him while he did so. He looked at Phil's face, how into this Phil looked.

"Mmhh fuck," he moaned loudly and his head fell back as he bit his lip, he started teasing himself, not wanting to get too close. "You pervert," Dan said smirking.

It was playful banter, they had both known for long time what this did to Phil. Phil sat up dragging his nails down Dan's chest.

"You started it," he was more turned on then before now. Phil grabbed Dan's jeans and tugged them off quickly. Grinding his hips against Dan's ass now. "Do you like when I watch you?" Phil said scratching Dan's thighs.

Dan's mouth was a little open and his breath raggedy.

"Mhm," he said and nodded, pushing his ass down a little to give Phil some friction. "Why do you like watching?" He asked thumbing over his slit and hissing a little before going back to stroking himself slowly. "Mmh scratch me more,".

Phil dragged his nails harshly down Dan's soft  skin leaving deep red marks. "Seeing you please yourself, what isn’t hot about that,"  Phil sat back not touching Dan anymore. "Now, suck me like I told you," he ordered pointing at his crotch which was still trapped in fabric.

Dan moaned loudly at the scratching before smirking at his words.

"No, I don't think I will, I am a little preoccupied," He ran his hand over his own chest and scratched down, his expression showing that he didn't need Phil for that either even though he wanted it.

Phil leaned forward grabbing Dan by his hair and pulling on him till he was now in front of him again. Phil tugged down his underwear himself and brought Dan's face next to his cock.

"Now you aren't, so do what I said," Phil demanded.

Dan groaned a little at being tugged by his hair before looking up.

"Is someone feeling a little desperate?" He said before turning his head and taking Phil in his mouth.

He moaned and relaxed his throat before taking him deep, making little moan noises so the vibrations went to Phil's cock as he deep throated him for no more than twenty seconds before pulling off as abruptly as he started. He looked up at Phil with a cocky expression, wiping his mouth on his hand.

"You're being a controlling fucker tonight and I don't approve," He said, voice a little gravelly. "Remember, you're the one who has been being a prick today Phil, with your stupid irritating behavior. Don't think I am actually gonna give you what you want so easily," He scratched Phil's thighs harshly. "So be a good boy and control yourself sweetie,"

He winked. Knowing how much he was mocking Phil in that last comment. Phil groaned, that ended too fast.

"You're the ass who's been neglecting me, and you are doing it again now!"

Phil was angry again. Dan was teasing him, and proving he could get off without him. Phil jerked his hips up and shoved Dan's face back to his crotch.

"You're not done here, I'm being controlling cause you know what I need and are being a bitch about it. Open your mouth"

"Says you, you haven't even touched me!" Dan snapped back turning his head to the side. "Stop being such a fucking pillow queen," Dan turned back so that Phil's cock was against his face. "Don't expect me to do the work for you, I'm not going to indulge you in this new pillow queen behavior, fuck you," He said angrily and opened his mouth and sat there. Eyes locked on Phil.

Phil blushed deeply.

"I am not, you wouldn’t let me touch you," Phil brought Dan's head down onto his cock, making a soft whimper at the contact.

He was behaving like a pillow queen. Then rocking his hips up, he pushed into Dan's mouth.

Dan let Phil slide in and out of his mouth, letting Phil move his head but making no effort to help. Which he knew would be frustrating for Phil because Phil had told him so many times how much he loved what Dan could do with his mouth.

Phil made a frustrated sound.

"D-dan, please," he was even more frustrated that suddenly he had to resort to asking when moments ago he was giving orders.

Phil stopped moving and let go of Dans hair. If Dan was gonna call him a pillow queen Phil was gonna show him how much of a pillow queen he could be. Phil knew how much Dan liked giving head just as much as Phil liked receiving it.

"Dan," he whined again locking eyes with him.

Dan made a low growl noise because no. He wasn't falling for that.  He let his tongue swipe over the underside of Phil's cock once before shaking his head. Phil's cock still between his lips. He reached down and stroked himself slowly, moaning a little around Phil's cock.

Phil rocked his head back and pushed up into Dan's mouth a bit more.

"Ugh, fuck, Dan you bitch,"

Phil sat up more and ran his hand down Dan's back. Scratching at his lower back up to his shoulder, watching Dan shudder as he did. He suddenly pulled Dan back and shoved him against the couch.

"I'm getting fed up with you tonight," Phil growled and kissed Dan, moving his hand down to touch Dan's cock, stroking him firmly. Phil bit harshly at Dan's lip.

Dan moaned and kissed back eagerly, hands going to either side of Phil's face and pulling him closer needfully, he thrust up into Phil's hand a little and bit Phil's lip back harder than Phil did to him.

"Feisty tonight aren't we, baby?" he muttered against his lips as his hands went to Phil's hips.

He wanted to be on top of Phil but couldn't maneuver it currently, so he was gonna have to surprise Phil with the movement. He feigned total submission, letting Phil mold more against him on top and moaning more needfully than he actually was so Phil's guard went down a little.

"It's cause of you," Phil growled, moving his thumb across Dan's slit, then slowing down.

He didn't want Dan to get too close to coming. Phil felt Dan caving.

"Touch me," Phil said rocking his hips forward. He wanted more contact.

Dan scratched down Phil's chest and stomach before starting to stroke him, honestly he was quite happy that his plan allowed him to touch Phil for a bit, he was craving it.

"No it's not, you where feisty when you started bitching before any of this even started, miss pillow queen" He smirked, knowing that that comment embarrassed Phil a little so he now planned to keep using it.

"St-stop calling me that," Phil moaned and fell into Dan's shoulder a bit as Dan's hand move expertly across him.

He usually wasn't this sensitive but now that Dan was stroking him properly he was coming apart a little and wanted to regain himself.

"But you were the one who wasn’t paying attention to me," Phil moaned again.

"Cause I was editing a video," Dan dead panned. "Come on,  you are totally a pillow queen. Miss pillow queen wanted attention and demanded it,"  He said with a definite level of sass in his voice, however he kept stroking Phil's cock, watching his hand move along him. He dipped the edge of his thumb into Phil's slit and teased him for a little while before stroking again.

Phil moaned and clung to Dan, not bothering to react to his words at first. Phil's hand fumbled while stroking Dan. moaning louder now.

"Shut up," Phil whined rocking into Dan's hand a little bit.

Dan kept up the movement for a small while before lifting Phil a little so he can slip out from under him. Pushing Phil to the side a little before yanking him up, turning them and pushing Phil's back against the wall.

"Don't get all relaxed on me now pillow queen, I'm not getting you off like that," He said before rolling his hips against Phil's and kissing his neck, then nipping and sucking at it, leaving little marks over him.

Phil moaned, suddenly very aware of what was happening, because of the position change.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you know you're usually worse then I am right now. I've had you under me so many times begging for me to touch you," Phil rocked his hips into Dan's. Making another soft moan that Dan was kissing at his neck.

Dan moved up to his mouth and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before pulling back.

"But I'm not under you right now, am I?" he stated before running his hands down Phil's thighs. "Spread your legs pillow queen," he said harshly before biting at Phil's neck again.

"No," Phil growled but shuttering a little under Dan's touch. He could be difficult just like Dan. Phil flinched at the bite but kept his ground.

"Spread your legs," Dan said again as he scratched down Phil's thigh, then stroked his cock again for a minute. "You're really gonna demand attention all night then be fussy about how you get it? I know you want my fingers don't even bother lying,"

Phil still hadn't done as Dan asked and Dan snapped at him.

"Stop being a bitch and do as I say, spread your fucking legs," he said angrily as he scratched down Phil's chest leaving red marks behind.

Phil moaned loudly at the scratches and obeyed. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted it. Phil clung a little to Dan's shoulders and looked at him. He was getting more turned on by the dominant look in Dan's eyes, one he didn't see often. He wanted Dan to take charge and get what he wanted.

Dan smirked and pushed two fingers into Phil's mouth without asking, he was determined to show that he could be dominant. He wanted Phil to come undone and beg. He used his other hand to tease between Phil's legs, spreading his leg further by pushing on one leg. He played with the skin on his thighs before running his finger over Phil's entrance.

Phil made a soft moan around Dan's fingers, coating them heavily with saliva. Phil pushed his body against Dan's fingers a little bit. He would let Dan have control for what he was going to gain from it.

Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil's mouth and put them at his entrance, gripping his thigh with his other hand, he ran his finger over a few times teasingly "What do you want, Phil?" he said quietly, the threat of Dan not following through should be enough without needing to add insults right now.

"Mm, Dan please," Phil pressed his body back against Dan a little. Looking at Dan with desperate eyes. "Please, put your fingers inside me," Phil said softly, his cheeks flushing.

He made Dan beg for it all the time, but rarely had it been the other way around. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get a rush from it.

Dan leaned in and bit at Phil's lip as he pressed one finger inside of Phil, he was hardly ever dominant, and consequently that meant Phil wasn't stretched nearly as often as Dan was. So he was gonna be careful with Phil but still keep his dominance. He moved painfully slowly, he wanted to tease the fuck out of Phil. He moved so he was sucking marks into Phil's neck again as he slowly moved his finger in and out of him.

Phil gasped, thankful Dan was going slow but with everything building up to this it was a bit torturous. Phil tilted his head to the side allowing Dan more access to mark up his neck.

"M-more Dan, I'm ok"

Dan smirked.

"Oh but it's so fun to have you all needy like this," He said and ran his second finger around Phil's entrance but not doing anything else yet. "You want more marks do you?"

He commented on the movement before biting and doing as Phil wished with his neck.

"Slut" He muttered against his skin.

Phil moaned.

"Call me what you like, just do it," he rolled his hips a bit more needy. Digging his nails into Dan's shoulders.

"Okay," Dan said and went down to the floor on his knees. "Spread your legs a bit more"

He said while he licked over his cock, pressing his other finger inside Phil as well. He kept that up for a little then replaced his fingers with little licks at his entrance instead. He just really wanted to do this right now. He used his hands to spread Phil apart a little and slouched in his position so he was in the right angle to do this properly.

Phil moaned louder rocking his head back, being even more of a pillow queen then he was before.

"Fuck, Dan," Phil whined, arching his back against the wall. It was a different sensation then he was used to but it felt good none the less.

Dan moaned loving the noises coming from Phil as he licked harder at Phil's entrance, circling his tongue before pushing it inside a little while gripping roughly at Phil's thighs.

Phil put a hand in Dan's hair.

"God, you're amazing,"  he said in a breathy moan. He didn't like how he was coming undone, but it felt so good, he didn't want to be a smart ass in fear it would stop.

Dan laughed a little and pressed a finger inside Phil, still using his tongue as well. He pulled his mouth away for a moment and bit at his thigh.

"Why thank you my pillow queen," he said before moving back to lick at his entrance again.

Phil made a frustrated noise, he still didn't like being called that, even though he was well aware that was how he was acting.

"Sh-shut up," Phil whined, moaning again as Dans tongue was on him.

Dan added a second finger and licked between them as he worked them in and out of Phil. This was turning him on so much, he was usually happy to bottom but there was nothing he wanted more right now than to see Phil under him moaning him name.

"I really want to fuck you," He muttered in between his little movements of his tongue.

Phil wanted that just as bad, but he couldn’t help the part of him that wanted Dan angry again, to take control and take him.

"You sure? You can go back to editing if you want to, I can take it from here," Phil taunted.

He didn't want Dan to stop at all. and if he tried to he might start begging. but he wanted to spark something inside Dan again to get him rough.

Dan stopped his actions for a minute, annoyance flickering inside him.

"Yeah sure Phil you're gonna rim yourself are you?" He said coldly and pushed a third finger into Phil, bending them trying to find his sweet spot. "Fuck you, and your sassy fucking attitude," He snapped and dug his nails into Phil's leg

Phil gasped when the third finger entered him unexpectedly, he was usually only stretched with two. His cheeks flushed  and he leaned forward a bit holding onto Dan.

"F-fuck," he whined. "Your attitude is just as bad," he said trying to keep his voice steady, but with three fingers moving inside him getting so close to his sweet spot he could hardly keep his head straight.

"Like hell it is," Dan muttered and bent his fingers again. "Coming up to me earlier, cause you wanted to get off, pillow queen to lazy to jerk off are we? Need me to do it for you all the time?" He taunted then licked again around his fingers.

Phil moaned loudly, his legs shaking slightly as he held onto Dan, trying to keep himself from collapsing. Dan's fingers brushed that spot inside of him and Phil's vision blanked for a second. Moaning louder now.

"Oh fuck," he shouted. "Please, Dan, please fuck me,"  he moaned scratching his nails roughly into Dan's shoulders.

Dan kept his actions up for a small while, honestly enjoying himself far to much. He pulled back and stopped all contact.

"Bedroom. Now. Go," and stayed put wanting to watch Phil walk away.

Phil felt a little out of breath. he gave a soft nod and walked away. Making his way to his bedroom he laid on the bed, waiting for Dan to come in and do as he pleased. Phil couldn't help he was excited, this was a new interesting part of their relationship, he couldn't wait to see how much more they could do.

Dan watched him walk away then followed after him, smirking when he walked in and saw him lying on the bed.

"Aw look, you fit right into the role of pillow queen don't you. Lying there waiting for me to fuck you," he said and eyed Phil up and down while standing near the foot of the bed before crawling over and sitting on his hips, leaning in and kissing him needfully. "Mmh got to say it's kind of a good look on you though," He muttered against his lips.

Phil kissed Dan back a bit roughly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Shut up, I've had you like this before too," He growled, tired of hearing Dan use that phrase over and over. "I'm waiting, so do it, fuck me," Phil goaded, pulling Dan closer to him.

"Hey!" Dan said and grabbed Phil's hands restraining him. "Stop being so fucking demanding. This isn't all about you, maybe I don't want to fuck you yet," He said, punishing Phil for being so demanding. "Being a bitch isn't gonna get you anywhere Phil so just shut your fucking mouth unless I tell you to open it,"

Phil stared back at Dan defiantly, not bothering to tug at his wrists.

"You do though, I know how badly you want to fuck me, right now, holding back just to punish me, is it worth it?" Phil moved his hips up to meet Dan's briefly.

"See the problem is your mouth is still open.. and I didn't ask for it to be," Dan blanked him before he finished his sentence and lifted his hips so that Phil couldn't grind any more. "You gonna behave now baby? Be a good little pillow queen for me?"

Phil pouted, starring back at Dan, not making a sound. He tried bringing his hips up again but Dan was out of reach. Phil stared at Dan waiting for him to make his move.

Dan smirked

"Yay you understood me this time," He moved and crawled up Phil's body so that his cock was in front of Phil's mouth, he still had his wrists held. "Now you can open your pretty little mouth for me," He said smirking, quite enjoying this dominate role for the moment.

Phil pouted, he wanted to, but hesitated showing Dan what it felt like to be in that position. Phil turned his head away.

"Make me," he said knowing what happened last time he said those words.

Dan grinned for a second before returning to a smirk, Phil was fighting and this was probably the most fun they had had together sexually in a while.

"Really Phil? I can just decide I am not gonna fuck you, I can go take a shower and jerk off and leave you here all stretched and needy to sort yourself out. Because your fingers in yourself as you jerk off thinking about how my tongue felt in your ass wont feel as good as my cock will. Now open your mouth,"

Dan was confident, and he had no idea where that confidence came from, but he was really into this, this role, and he wanted Phil to cave for him.

Phil blushed and opened his mouth expectantly. He loved this. Dan and his aggression combined with lust and love for the other. It was so intense and was hardly started.

Dan bit his lip and moved forward, running his cock over Phil's lips before pushing into the warmth of his mouth and holding back a moan

"Mmmh suck," He moaned, failing to hold back.

Phil eagerly took Dan's cock into his mouth, moving his head up and down. His tongue roaming his length. Phil moaned, and sucked around Dans cock, relaxing his muscles again to take Dan deeper. He wasn’t as good as Dan was, but  he had some talent.

"Mmmh," Dan moaned and rolled his hips a little. "Fuck I love your mouth," he muttered gripping Phil's wrists tighter.

Phil moaned, enjoying the taste of Dan's skin. Phil rested his head back on the pillow and left his mouth open, allowing Dan to thrust into his mouth at his own pace.

Dan moaned and thrusted forward.

"Mmh fuck baby you're gorgeous like that," he moaned and pushed in further His hands went into Phil's hair and tugged him up a little.

Phil pulled his head back and flicked his tongue over Dan's slit. Going back down and sucking on just the tip, slipping deeper again.

Dan kept rolling his hips so he was basically lightly fucking Phil's mouth, it felt so good but he wanted more. He leaned back and reached between Phil's legs again and slipped 2 finger into him, the angle was tricky but he managed it.

Phil hands went to Dan's hips now, holding onto him as he eagerly took Dan in his mouth sucking him  and flicking his tongue around. He made a soft moan around Dan's cock when he felt Dan's fingers enter him. Phil opened his legs a bit more to give Dan more access.

Dan moved his fingers inside Phil, watching his eyes. This was so different for them, it was exciting and Dan liked how different it all felt tonight.

"Fuck I want you," He voiced out loud.

Phil moaned a bit higher pitched taking his mouth off of Dan's cock and stroking him. "What are you gonna do about it then," Phil challenged.

Dan smirked and pulled back, moving down Phil's body with his mouth, biting and sucking and scratching. He reached his cock and took it in his mouth, moaning around it while he pumped his fingers in and out of Phil, actually using his mouth the way Phil had wanted him to. With his spare hand he pointed to the bedside table to signal Phil to get lube.

Phil reached over to the drawer clumsily pulling out a bottle and dropping it next to Dan. He moaned finally feeling Dan go down on him properly, the way Dan was so very skilled at.

Dan kept his mouth on him for a little longer before pulling off and kissing down his length, keeping going further back and licking over his entrance a few more times, pushing Phil's legs apart before holding him in place with his shoulder and squeezing lube on his hand, rubbing it on his own length, tongue still inside Phil.

"You want me?" he asked, wanting Phil to ask for it.

Phil whined, he didn't wanna ask for it, he just wanted Dan to take it.

"Y-yes." Phil said his cheeks flushing, denying it wasn’t going to get him anywhere. "I want you inside me"

"That's not a very nice way to ask," Dan said positioning himself at Phil's entrance and lightly running the head of his cock along him.

"Now ask properly," he said sternly. Eyes meeting Phil's.

Phil stared back at Dan getting frustrated now.

"Fuck Dan, just put it in already!" He shouted. trying to push himself against Dan.

"If you wanna be a pillow queen you need to beg for me baby or its not gonna happen," he purred out. He pushed his tip in before pulling back and smirking, holding Phil's hips so he couldn't chase him.

Phil made a soft moan and whined as Dan teased him.

"Mmm, please Dan, please fuck me," Phil said sighing softly and staring back at Dan, his gaze softening. "Please"

Dan moved forward and slowly entered Phil, they hardly ever did this so he let them have a quiet moment. He leaned forward and kissed Phil softly for a second. Letting Phil adjust.

Phil closed his eyes tightly, kissing Dan to try and distract himself. Phil clung to Dan's shoulders and moved his hips slightly and looked up at Dan.

"Mmm, Dan, please, I need you," he whimpered.

"Mhm it's all good baby you got me now, okay?" He said and moved Phil's hair out of his eyes before starting to move slowly, judging Phil's reactions carefully.

He ran his hand down Phil's body and stroked his cock at a slow pace as a distraction. Keeping his face close to Phil's so that if Phil wanted kisses he could take them.

Phil breathed slowly letting out soft moans as Dan stroked him. Appreciating how perfect their relationship was. Phil moved his hand along Dan's neck. Touching his face sweetly to bring him closer to kiss him.

"I love you," Phil said in barely a whisper against Dan's lips.

Dan smiled a little and kissed Phil again before saying "I love you too" Back in the same hushed tone. It wasn't hushed because it was a secret, more because it was theirs. Their own little piece of the world that they didn't have to share with anyone, and for some reason keeping it quiet kept it closer to them. Made it mean more in this moment. He moved a little more kissing Phil softly and whispering little reassuring comments against Phil's mouth, he held back his reactions to how it felt, his nails digging into his own palm of his free hand to keep himself quiet. He didn't want to react until Phil felt good too.

Phil let out more soft moans as Dan moved. The pain of being stretched began to fade. Phil moved his hips up trying to get Dan in deeper now.

"Love, faster," Phil said with a soft moan.

Dan whimpered a little not being able to keep completely quiet as he started to move faster and going deeper, he bit hard on his lip to stop any noises as he tried to move to find Phil's sweet spot, because Phil didn't often bottom he was always so tight and Dan always found it hard to keep quiet. He met Phil's eyes, and bit harder at his own lip, changing his angle again.

Phil smiled, wanting Dan to start moaning too. Phil moaned again a little louder to try and encourage more sounds from Dan. Phil starred back at Dan when Dan changed his angle and a much louder moan escaped Phil. He looked back at Dan his mouth hanging open a little.

"Ahh, there, again," Phil said softly rocking his hips.

Dan moved a bit faster again at the same angle.

"Mmmh fuck," he moaned not being able to help it, he stopped stroking his cock and instead scratched down his chest and kissed at his neck, keeping his hips rolling into Phil.

Phil rocked his head back getting into the motion. His hands wandered Dan's chest and shoulders. He made a soft hiss at Dan's nails scratching him, and dug his own nails into Dan's shoulders, arching his back to try and get Dan deeper inside him

Dan relaxed a little and moved more now, pulling out further before pushing into him hard, keeping that angle.

"Aaah you look so good like this," he moaned and then grabbed Phil's wrists, pinning them up as he worked his hips harder, Dan wanted the aggression back, it was fun and exciting. "Gonna admit you're a pillow queen now baby?"

He asked with the direct intension to irritate this perfect boy beneath him. Phil stared up at Dan defiantly.

"Fuck no," but he moaned loudly when Dan hit that sensitive spot inside him. He tugged on his wrists. Phil was being more turned on in the submissive position then he usually was.

Dan carried on rolling into him for a short while before tightening his grip on his wrists and pulling back so only his tip was inside Phil.

"Still fuck no?" He said smirking.

Phil gasped shuddering slightly as Dan was almost completely out of him now. Phil tried pressing back down on top of Dan's cock but couldn’t.

"Mmmm, Dan, no, not fair," Phil pouted looking at Dan with need.

Dan pushed forward half an inch then back to the same position again.

"I don't care if it's fair, I'm making the rules right now, babe," he was having a hard time himself not just moving forward and letting Phil engulf him again but he wanted Phil to be submissive, to actually let go. "Don't be so proud, it's okay to admit what you are," he smirked again.

Phil blushed and relaxed a bit.

"I-I'm a pillow queen ok..... please Dan I need you inside me," He really needed to feel Dan again, this was torturous and he couldn’t do anything to change his position right now.

Dan didn't hesitate at all, entering Phil again as soon as the words left Phil's mouth, moaning loudly as he did so. He made one hand leave Phil's wrists and lace into Phil's hair. Dan moved at a faster pace, he wanted Phil louder.

"Mhh fuck," he moaned out loudly and let go of Phil's hair in favor of scratching his thigh roughly then moving his hand to play with Phil's nipples.

Phil moaned loudly, Dan giving him a wave of sensations. He rocked his head back moving his hips against Dan's to try and angle himself for Dan to hit that spot again. He tugged on his arms wanting so desperately to hold onto Dan. But at the same time loved that Dan was being dominant. Phil bit his lip smirking up at Dan. "You're not usually the dominant type, Love, are you getting tired?"

Dan's response was to slam into Phil hard without warning, he put his hand over Phil's mouth and kept it there as he slammed in again and again as a sign of dominance.

"Is your throat hurting from your whore moans? What about from me fucking your mouth before?" He gave him a gloating glare, hand still over his mouth and pushed himself deeper into Phil.

Phil shut his eyes, making muffled moans into Dan's hand, he didn't want it to stop. Phil was loving this. He arched his back and Dan hit the sensitive spot inside him, hard. Phil made a loud moan against Dan's hand.

Dan smirked and kept at that angle, he turned Phil's head to the side, just to show that he did have control right now. He kept that position for a few more thrusts before putting his fingers in Phil's mouth slightly and pulling his mouth open.

"Talk to me, baby," he said calmly knowing perfectly well Phil wouldn't be able to speak with Dan's fingers where they were. He could play this dominance game, show Phil that he knew how.

Phil stared up at Dan defiantly, but ended up moaning every time Dan thrust inside him. Phil tried turning his head to remove Dan's fingers but Dan's hand followed.

"No," Phil said the word coming out strange due to Dan's fingers.

"Talk," He said again louder and thrust in deeply at the same time, ceasing to move and staying buried deep inside him, not moving at all. "I would talk now,"

He said casually, even though he was struggling not to move. He tugged at Phil's mouth a little, pinching his lip between his thumb and index finger.

Phil whined when Dan stopped moving.

"Fuck, Dan, move," Phil moaned trying to move his hips.

"Sorry what was that? I can't quite make out what your saying," he said and moved his fingers around a little, smirking. Still not moving.

Phil looked at Dan angrily, trying to move his hips still,

"Fucker, move,"  Phil shut his eyes tightly for a moment, the pressure inside him causing his legs to shake a little as he craved friction.

Dan pulled out completely, choosing to instead grind down against him, leaving him empty.

"I'm moving," He said sassily, moaning as he got some much needed friction from grinding against Phil.

He pulled his fingers out of Phil's mouth and wiped them on Phil's chest, releasing Phil's wrists and letting him have his hands again, honestly he just wanted to see some retaliation, some fight, and Dan was kind of making that hard by restraining him. He smirked at him challengingly.

Phil gasped, feeling so lost that Dan had pulled out of him. Then feeling Dan grind against him. Phil made a soft whine, Dan wanted him to be submissive. Phil pulled his legs up toward his chest.

"No, baby, please, I need you inside me," Phil whimpered wanting to grab Dan and push him back inside. But instead just held his legs back and displaying himself for the younger boy.

Dan bit his lip and sat back a little, pushing three of his fingers into Phil instead, watching him carefully to see how he responded.

"Fuck you're hot like this," he basically moaned, eyes greedily going all over Phil.

Phil moaned loudly, gripping tightly onto his legs. It felt so amazing he could burst at any moment.

"Mm Dan," he was grateful for what Dan had given him but it wasn’t what he wanted. "No, I want more" Phil whined tilting his head to the side, trying to make Dan want him more.

Dan smiled, knowing Phil was trying to make him cave, he entered him again without warning, his hand went to Phil's neck, applying a small amount of pressure but not anywhere near enough affect his breathing. He looked at Phil, making eye contact to make sure he wasn't crossing a line as he pounded into him again, moaning and biting on his lips to stop himself moaning Phil's name.

"Fuck Dan!" Phil moaned suddenly feeling Dan inside him again.

Phil let go of his legs and let his arms fall to either side of his head, giving Dan complete dominance for a moment. He moaned louder now.

"I think you should bottom more often," Dan said while suppressing a moan, his voice gravely.

He ran his thumb over the side of Phil's throat, he could feel his pulse under it. He thrust in harder and tightened his grip slightly challengingly on Phil's necks, still not restrictive. He loved how they were like this, how much they trusted each other, to the point where Phil hadn't even flinched at where Dan's hand was.

Phil let his mouth hang open a little bit, smiling and letting out moans with each thrust.

"If you will be like this maybe I will, but I like watching you in pleasure underneath me too," Phil put his hands on Dan's chest and scratched down harshly, leaving more marks.

Dan tilted Phil's head back in response to tell him to shut up, rather than actually telling him to. He let go of his neck and moved so he was sitting down on his knees against the mattress. He pulled Phil down the bed a little and up onto his thighs, still holding tightly to his hips before he slammed into him, pulling Phil's hips down to meet him so Phil would feel it more intensely.

"Ahh fuck," Phil moaned gripping into the sheets next to his head. "So good"

He closed his eyes as  he moaned again. With the change of position Dan was hitting that spot inside him so directly, Phil couldn't get any word to snap back at Dan.

Having Phil splayed out like this, listening to his noises and the expressions on his face was almost to much for Dan. He moaned loudly and dug his nails into Phil's hips needing to distract himself from how many ways this perfect man lying in front of him was bringing him to the edge. He squeezed his eyes closed, using every bit of will power he had to not come. It got to much and he stopped moving.

"Oooh, ooooh fuck," he wined and caressed Phil's hip.

Showing him this time he hadn't stopped in order to tease Phil, he needed to stop so he didn't go over the edge and he was shuddering with the amount of will power not just slamming into him and coming was taking.

Phil's hand moved to his own cock, stroking himself. He could tell Dan was close and wanted to be on that same level. Since Dan had stopped moving Phil used this chance to change position. Phil pulled himself back off of Dan, whimpering a little. He sat up bringing his lips to meet Dan's, kissing him gently and guiding him onto the bed. Phil straddled Dan's hips and rocked his body against the younger's. he took one of Dan's hands in his and pressed it into the mattress. Leaning in to kiss Dan again passionately.

Dan kissed back, his free hand cupping Phil's face and he rocked his hips up against Phil's. He was trying to calm down a little and it was working. He bit at Phil's lip and kissed him deeper.

Phil's free hand worked down Dan's sides, letting his nails drag gently across the skin. He pulled his lips away to kiss down Dan's neck then sat up a little bit. Phil positioned himself over Dan's cock, stroking him gently before lowering himself down, engulfing Dan again. Slowly lowering himself, letting out a soft moan and watching Dan. He didn't want the other to come yet either.

Dan let out a low groaning noise as Phil lowered himself down, eyes running over Phil and taking in every inch of how good he looked like this.

"I wasn't tired you know," He said in a lazy attempt to make sure Phil didn't think Dan lost his dominance, moaning as Phil started to move on his cock.

Phil smiled.

"Mhm, sure," Phil said mocking Dan a little. He knew why Dan had slowed down, but if Dan was going to bring up being tired, Phil would pick on him for it. "You got tired and wanted me to fuck myself on you," he said as he rolled his hips and moaned.

Dan moaned at the same time as Phil before scowling and rolling his hips up into phil, making Phil take take more of him.

"No, I just didn't want to-" he was interrupted by his own moaning. "Want to come yet," He finished his sentence and thrust his hips up again, hands going onto Phil's hips.

Phil let out a higher pitched moan. He lifted his hips and let himself fall back down, he wasn’t good at being physically on top like this while receiving. He moaned again his hands gripping into the sheets next to Dan.

Dan guided Phil by his hips and pushed up into him, moaning loudly.

"Mmh fuck, fuck you're so perfect," he moaned out.

He let go of one of Phil's hips and started to stroke Phil's cock, eyes locked on Phil's. He loved the expression Phil got when Dan was inside him, it was just the sexiest thing Dan had ever seen.

"You've got that expression again," Dan said smiling, He had told Phil about how he loved how he looked when he bottomed, so Phil would know what he meant "Kiss me"

Phil blushed, and leaned down to catch Dan's lips kissing him and moaning against his mouth. Every motion he made was causing him pleasure, rocking up into Dan's hand then back down onto Dan's cock. He shuddered slightly, he could feel himself getting closer.

"Oh god Dan," Phil moaned moving his hips faster now.

Dan moaned against Phil's mouth as his movements got faster and Dan thrust up quicker to match him.

"Mmmh Fuck Phil Fuck fuck," Dan started muttering and stroked Phil faster.

Letting his thumb run through Phil's slit wanting to pull more noises from him. "Don't come yet baby, hold back okay?"

Dan wanted to play with this dominance thing and make Phil come harder then he ever had. Whenever Phil made him hold back that was the result. He rocked his hips up especially hard before speaking again.

"Move yourself up and down on me really slow, I want you to really feel how much you're taking baby," he kept thumbing Phil's slit as he spoke but stilled his hips.

Phil sat up  straightening his back. He leaned back a little and slowly lifted up, his mouth hanging open a little making small gasps. Phil lifted up more till just the tip was in, his hand reached behind him to stroke Dan's cock slightly before lowering himself back down he never realized how large Dan was till he had sat himself back down completely, taking every bit of Dan he could. Phil repeated the action again of dragging himself up. letting out a higher pitched moan as the slow pace tortured him.

"Fuck Dan, please let me come," he moaned

Dan greedily took in every inch of Phil with his eyes.

"Mmh I don't ever wanna let you come, you look so fucking good like that," he said, his voice low. "Mmh keep doing it slow, feels good," it was teasing the shit out of them both but it felt so good at the same time.

Dan was contemplating whether or not to drag this out for ages or to shove Phil over and fuck him harder than he ever had, and was quite torn between ideas because really the possibilities were endless. He reached up and scratched down Phil's chest then brought one of Phil's hands to his own lips and kissed his palm before kissing every one of his fingertips.

Phil whimpered lifting himself up again just as slow, his legs shaking a little bit. He watched Dan kissing his fingers and smiled softly. Something about that made him want to please Dan more then ever. He moaned like he knew Dan liked to hear, and lowered himself down slowly. Doing his very best to hold back from coming.

Dan moaned and bit his lip looking up at Phil, he tried to look at him to try calm himself down, but that didn't work because when he looked at him all he saw was his perfectly flushed cheeks, his slightly flushed chest, the light layer of sweat over his body and that look in his eyes. He reached up and ran his hand over his chest. He loved how Phil's body responded to everything, all the little reactions his body had and the little noises he made where burned into Dan's mind but he could never get enough of any of it. He could see Phil's body was struggling a little with the positioning. Phil was obviously close and being on top like he was would be causing him strain. Dan sat up and put his arms around Phil's side and guided his movements again, taking some of his weight with his arms, he leaned forward and kissed over Phil's collar bone.

"You're so perfect Phil fuck.  How do you want this? Tell me and I will do it. Position yourself how you want me okay?"  he said quietly against Phil's skin as he started biting at the skin and making a love bite.

Giving Phil time to decide if he wanted a change in position or not, Dan was very slowly rolling his hips up into Phil and small whimpers where escaping his lips.

Phil clung to Dan's shoulders, he was so close, he lifted off Dans cock and layed on the bed breathing heavy. Phil pulled one of his legs up displaying himself for Dan and whined a little. He needed him so badly.

"D-dan" phil breathed softly

Dan stayed in place for a few moments, eyes running over Phil and how comfortable he seemed to be just displaying himself like that for him. He moved forward and held just below Phil's knee, putting his leg over his shoulder and moving forward again Phil's leg went higher before he pushed into him again, moaning as he did so.

Phil moaned loudly running his hand down Dan's chest. Then moving his hand to his own cock and stroking in time with Dan's trusts. His moans becoming more and more frequent. Dan made a low growl noise and swatted Phil's hand away from himself, replacing it with his own hand as he rolled into him at a much quicker pace than they had been before.

"You sound so good," he moaned and kept up the pace, making sure to angle himself correctly so Phil the most pleasure he could from this.

Phil moaned lifting both legs higher. Wrapping his arms around Dan's neck and pulling Dan down on top of him more. His moans getting higher pitched now.

"Oh fuck, Dan," Phil moaned as Dan repetitively hit his sweet spot. "Please can I come, please," Phil moaned a bit more desperately now.

"Mmhhh, yeah, please, come for me Phil I wanna see you come," He thrust harder and flicked his wrist more as he stroked Phil's cock.

He moved forward, pressing deeper inside Phil as he rolled into him, he was close himself but was determined to hold off till after Phil came, he didn't want to miss it by letting go at the same time.

"Mmm fuck!" Phil scratched at Dan's skin as he came hard over Dan's hand and his stomach.

He shuddered letting out another moan as he did. He let go of Dan and relaxed against the bed, watching Dan, wanting to see his face in pure bliss too.

Dan moaned with Phil, just because he looked so good like this, he reached down and let his his fingers run through Phil's come and lifted it to his mouth as he moaned loudly, his  nails digging into Phil's thigh as he came hard, still rolling his hips deeply into Phil.

"Mmmh fuck Phil fuck," He moaned loudly, his pitch changing to a little lower than before.

His eyes where closed and when he opened them Phil was just watching him, and the expression on his face made him moan again. Dan pulled out and ran his cock over Phil's entrance, he didn't care if it was dirty or crass,  he loved seeing his come inside Phil. He pushed back in and let out a whine, repeating this action a few times of pulling out completely and entering him again, it felt so different when Phil was full like that. He moaned a little and met Phil's  eyes, smirking at him a little.

"Mine," he muttered a he did it again.

Phil continued letting out soft moans every time Dan pushed back inside him. He ran his fingers up his stomach then put his fingers gently against Dan's mouth wiping his come off on his lips before lowering his leg off Dan's shoulder to pull Dan down with his arms into a kiss. Licking his come off Dan's lip to push it into the younger's mouth.

"Mhm," Phil sighed into this kiss.

Dan's moaned lightly when Phil's lips attached to his and when he felt him licking off his own come and passing to Dan on his tongue.

"Hot," he mumbled into the kiss that tasted of different parts of Phil.

He kissed back for a moment before moving a little and kissing down his chest, licking up any splashes of Phil's come he came across. When he got to his lower stomach he made sure to clean up every last drop, eyes locked on Phil. He took Phil's cock in his mouth and cleaned his come from there as well, at the same time slipping two fingers into Phil, just cause he could.

Phil squeaked  and moved back a little bit, he was too sensitive still and Dan's fingers inside him made his body shudder again.

"Dan," Phil whispered running his hands through Dan's hair gently now. "I want kisses,"

Phil loved watching Dan clean all the come off his body but too much of him wanted to just be loved and held again, since this whole thing started with them arguing. He wanted to bring Dan close to him again.

Dan giggled and moved up, wiping his hand on the covers before snuggling against Phil. Phil was usually top but he was always in need of cuddles after sex. He nuzzled against him a little before kissing his lips, licking into his mouth, knowing Phil would be able to taste himself again. He loved lazy post sex cuddle and kisses with Phil.

"Hey you," he mumbled against his lips as his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

Phil smiled melting his body into Dan's as he wrapped his arms around  Dan's neck.

"Hey," he said and flicked his tongue inside Dan's mouth. "You are wonderful you know that," Phil said smiling still.

"Nooo," Dan said giggling. "You are, you did so well baby," Dan cooed as he gave Phil praise. Kissing him lazily and running his hands over his sides.

"Shut up," Phil giggled too placing soft kisses and  pulling Dan down to lay next to him. Happy to be given praise though. "I love you," Phil smiled looking at Dan and playing with his hair.

"Love you more," Dan said softly, the silly anger now forgotten as he cuddled close against his lover. "You're perfect," he said kissing his cheek. "And that was perfect," he giggled.

"That was fun yeah," Phil smiled as Dan kissed his cheek. "I'm not mad at you anymore," he said clinging to Dan, not wanting him to go back to what he was doing prior to their argument.

Dan laughed a little and kissed Phil's lips lightly.

"I'm not mad either," he cuddled close with no intention on moving any time soon. "I don't know where all that came from... did I hurt you?" Dan looked at Phil suddenly concerned as he got flash backs of his actions as he wondered if he was to rough with Phil.

"Not anyway I didn't like," Phil replied moving his hand gently along Dan's side tracing little patterns.

There were a couple times where Phil felt pain, but it was all wanted and added to the excitement he was having.

"Do I have to make you mad at me every time I want that," Phil said pouting slightly.

Dan smirked at him and bit at his nose playfully.

"Well it certainly adds to the atmosphere of the situation.." He liked feeling Phil close and didn't want to give it up yet, so pulled him closer so they were laying together properly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is like a few days late but i realized it needed to be done at like 2 am thursday, and then ive been trying to edit it. This is 30 pages in a word doc x-x and i had to do it all by myself too from the begining, i only had a chance to go over it once, so i hope there isnt too many mistakes


	7. Priorities over work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is still a hormonal crazed teen in his heart. He wants sex and wants it now. Phil can take a break from work for other priorities.

Dan was reading in the lounge, he was cuddled up with a blanket and a pillow and was wearing Phil's hoodie. Phil was off in his room editing or something, so it had kind of turned into alone time for both of them. Which was nice sometimes, but for the last few hours Phil kept popping into Dan's mind and an increasing rate.

To start with he just felt cuddly, wanting Phil to come snuggle with him. But over the course of the afternoon it had progressed and now he just wanted him. He was trying to ignore it, to not act like a hormone crazed teenager but it just got to much.

"Fuck it," he said out loud and closed his book.

Leaving his little den of blankets and pillows on the couch as he went to the office come spare room where Phil was using the desktop. He knocked on the door

"Phhhiilll," he said and leaned his forehead against the door waiting for a response.

Phil popped his head up, he was just calmly editing a new vlog. Nothing too extravagant.

"Yes Dan?" Phil called out. Dan's voice sounded a bit strained and Phil hoped Dan wasn't feeling sick or anything. "You can open the door"

Dan opened the door and walked in. He stood next to the sofabed and took his (Phil's) hoodie off and dropped it on it, a small pout on his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt under it, so now he was standing shirtless in the office.

"Stupid thoughts," He said quietly. "Are you finished editing yet?" He said walking over to Phil and draping his arms over Phil's shoulders, kissing his neck once.

Phil looked at Dan and quickly back to his computer trying to focus.

"Nah, I've still got a bit to go, I talked way too much in this, lots to cut out," Phil said his voice a bit distant as he was thinking of the feeling of Dan's lips on his neck.

Dan made a hmph noise and kissed his neck more, hand's running over Phil's chest.

"Philll, I can't stop thinking about you, I don't even know why it just won't get out of my head," the sentence punctured with lots of neck kisses. It was now a game and Dan was determined to win, plus he needed this.

Phil shuddered a bit as Dan's hands ran down his chest, but if Dan was going to behave like this Phil wanted him to work harder to ask for what he wanted.

"Yeah?" Phil kept his eyes on the screen aside from the shudder not reacting to what Dan was doing. "I'll be done in a few hours"

"I don't want to wait," Dan said a little snappily. "I want it now," He said nipping at his neck. He noticed the shudder though so continued to play with his chest. "Baby, please I just really need you to fuck me"

He said it so casually like it was a totally normal sentence to say, going for the shock factor. Because even though Dan could be really upfront sometimes, he wasn't ever that blunt about it.

Phil spun the chair around and pressed his hand against Dan's crotch, feeling him up.

"Really? You're just that horny right now? You cant wait at all?" Phil could play that game. If Dan was going to be blunt, Phil could match that. "You're not hard yet, you can wait," He said and moved his hand away.

Dan yelped a little and when Phil turned back to the computer he pouted

"That's because you haven't made me hard yet," He said and grabbed one side of Phil's chair, spinning it back to face him before straddling Phil's lap. He grabbed Phil's hands and put them on his hips then ran them over his chest. "I need you to touch me," he said, staring Phil down and biting his lip a little.

Phil couldn't help but get excited by how needy Dan was being. He ran his hands down over Dan's sides, down to his hips and jerked him forward.

"You can't do it yourself anymore?" he said softly and brought his lips to press a soft kiss against his ribs.

He wanted to touch Dan too and was really holding himself back. From the second Dan had said that is what he wanted Phil knew it was only a mater of playing the game to make it more intense and then he would have the younger boy.

Dan let out a loud breath when he was pulled forward.

"I can't fuck myself no," He said matter of factly. "My fingers only do so much and you're so much better than a toy,"

He smirked a little, he knew how to get Phil going. He grabbed one of Phil's hands again and moved it to his thigh.

Phil smiled and gripped tightly to Dan's thigh as his other arm wrapped around the younger boys waist to hold him in place while Phil started biting at Dan's chest and licking over the bite marks. He lifted his head slowly tilting it up toward Dan.

"You've got my attention," Phil said in a low voice his hand that was gripping Dan's thigh to start caressing it instead. "What do you want? Show me"

Dan let out a soft noise at how Phil was holding him in place and biting at him

"Show you? I'm sure you know what I want by now,” Dan moved his hips up and down, the motion he would be making if Phil was inside him. He reached down and palmed himself a little, knowing Phil probably wouldn't want him to be doing that.

"Take off your pants and get back on my lap," Phil said sternly, letting go of Dan and leaning back so he wasn't touching Dan anymore.

He didn't say anything about the younger boy touching himself cause the command Phil had given him would stop that in the process.

Dan bit his lip and stood up, quickly doing as requested. He had long ago stopped feeling self-conscious in front of Phil now so didn't hesitate.  He let his jeans pool around his feet and stepped out of them, sitting back on Phil's lap now just in his boxers. Phil ran his hands up Dans thighs again. Dragging his nails along the skin. He moved his hands slowly onto Dan's hips and rocked him forward to grind against Phil's.

"You used to be so easily excited, what happened here?" Phil dug his nails in lightly to Dan's hips, then played with Dan's waistband.

He leaned forward and started placing more kisses on Dan's chest and collar. Truth was Dan was focusing on other thoughts so that Phil didn't get the satisfaction of getting him hard so quickly, but it was getting increasingly difficult to not think about things especially with Phil's nails digging into him.

"Mmhh Phil," he whined, deciding to cave and not care, he didn't need to try seem mature, he was still like a horny teenager when it came to getting hard and they both knew it. "I'm not a kid anymore," he teased

Phil didn't say anything at first, just yanked him forward. Moving one hand quickly into Dan's hair and pulling him slightly lower. Phil's mouth instantly attacking Dan's neck with bites and kisses. Dan's sensitive spot. Phil's arm moved around Dan's back again to hold him still as Phil did what he wanted to the younger boy. "Don't think about other things, think about me, and what I'm going to do to you, what you want me to do to do," Phil said softly  and dragged his teeth along the younger boys neck.

"Mmhhh," Dan moaned a little and his eyes closed as he let himself be moved however Phil wanted him. "Yeah," he muttered as he extended his neck, no longer bothering to think on other things. "Phil don't tease," he whined. "I want you now,"

He demanded but made no effort of trying to get it. He wanted Phil to control this, he just wanted to whine about it and make Phil know what he wanted. He tried to move a bit but Phil was gripping him reasonably tight so instead he rolled his hips, his cock hitting against Phil's lower stomach and giving him some friction.

"If you think that is teasing you're gonna be surprised later," Phil rested his hands on Dan's hips. "I'll show you what teasing is like. But for now..." he guided Dan forward to give the younger boy some friction. Phil sat back in the chair. "Roll your hips,....go on, I'm yours so just do it"

Dan met Phil's eyes and gave him a small pout, he wanted Phil to fuck him now, not tease him. He rolled his hips against Phil while he just sat there, not caring if he looked desperate because he knew Phil was going to stop him soon and tease him. He moaned lightly and put his hands on Phil's shoulders to give himself more force behind the movements of his hips, little whimpers escaping him because it felt good and because he just wanted Phil all over him and this was most definitely not enough.

"Fucking just arggh," he made a frustrated sentence and didn't finish his sentence.

If Phil was in a teasing mood he wasn't going to be able to get him out of it, and they both knew it would eventually end well. Phil made a soft sound too, Dan was so beautiful. Phil held onto Dan  and stood up, taking a step and throwing Dan onto the sofa-bed.

"You're so cute Dan," Phil laughed and leaned over him his hand going to Dan's crotch and massaging him. "Good, now you're hard," Phil said leaning down to kiss Dan's chest again. His own jeans felt tight now too.

"How is this cute," Dan dead panned but then moaned again when Phil's hand was on him. "Please Phil," he whined. "You don't have to tease me, just fuck me, I know you wanna get off too I can see that your hard," he said smirking.

Phil put his hand over Dan's mouth and he lifted his head to look at Dan

"Shush, I'm going to, but if you don't shut up I'm just going to leave you to do it yourself," his eyes were intense. and he turned Dan's head to the side so he could bite more at his neck, muffling the younger boys moans with his hand. "Did you even bring lube? You knew what you were coming in here for," Phil moved his hand up from Dan's mouth so the boy could speak.

When Phil's hand went over Dan's mouth it excited Dan, he hadn't done that before and it basically forced Dan to be submissive, he liked it. He went rag doll for Phil now, letting Phil move him and do whatever he wanted. When his hand moved away he said quietly.

"In the hoodie pocket,"  

Then bit his lip, wondering if Phil would silence him again, he decided to encourage this by continuing to talk. Sass coming back now that he could speak again.

"Phil, touch me seriously I just, please touch me at least I need it." He had a small smile playing on his face and he wondered if Phil would catch on to why he was talking.

Phil quickly covered Dan's mouth again.

"Geez you don't ever shut up," Phil said. "And all you're doing is begging for me to touch _you_ " Phil hadn't caught on yet to Dan provoking him.

Keeping one hand on the younger boys mouth, his other hand grabbed Dans hair and pulled him so he was sitting up.

"Take off your boxers," Phil ordered.

Dan's eye closed when Phil's hand covered his mouth again because Phil was just acting so in control and he loved it. When he was pulled up by his hair, hand still over his mouth he moaned loudly but it was muffled by Phil's hand. He did as requested quickly without protest then just sat there looking at Phil waiting for him to tell him to do something or move somewhere. Their eyes met and Dan whimpered a little against Phil's hand, he was so turned on by this point, and being able to not speak was adding to this immensely. He wasn't even aware this was something he liked before today.

"You're loving this," Phil finally said and felt like he was stating something obvious.

He pushed Dan down against the sofa-bed and put one of his knees between the younger boys leg to apply some pressure. Phil leaned over Dan and rolled his body against the other boys. he licked up from Dan's neck to behind his ear and bit at the soft skin there.

"You become so agreeable when you can't speak"

Dan moaned and let himself be pushed down, moaning again when Phil pushed against him and a little hiss noise passing as well because all though he wanted to be touched denim wasn't very comfortable pressed up against his bare skin.

"Hmmhh," he tried to say something about it but Phil's hand was in the way.

"No, you arn't allowed to talk, if you want something you have to tell me without speaking," Phil eased the pressure from his knee, not wanting to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

Dan made another 'hmph' noise and reached down pushing the offending knee further away then tugged at Phil's jeans, not able to actually reach properly from his position so settling for tugging at them till Phil got the message.

Phil placed a quick kiss to Dan's neck.

"Got it," Phil sat back, having to uncover Dan's mouth.

He pulled his shirt off before standing up to remove his pants. Not wasting any time he pulled off his boxers too. With Dan already naked before him there was no point in keeping them on any longer. Once Phil was undressed he got between Dan's legs, and rolled his hips against him.

"Feel better love?" Phil asked placing cute kisses along Dan's cheek.

Dan sighed contentedly, letting his eyes close for a moment as he nodded, having gotten into the habit of not talking now. He rolled his hips up a little against Phil and moaned as he started rutting needfully against him, hands grabbing onto him wanting him not to pull away.

"Good," Phil whispered rolling his hips again. He gripped hard at Dan's hips as their pelvises pressed together desperately trying to get friction from the other. "Ahh fuck, Dan" he moved his hand to Dan's mouth again, this time pressing 3 fingers into his mouth.

Dan moaned around Phil's fingers, purposefully taking them all the way into his mouth and looking at Phil innocently as he took them deeper, making it very clear what he was insinuating.

Phil watched Dan and his mouth fell open a little bit. He bit his lip getting a better idea now. Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan's mouth and quickly tangled into Dan's hair. Phil stood up and tugged Dan up with him, yanking him off the couch to the floor and having him kneel in front of the older boy. Phil pulled Dan's head  back to look up at him and he dragged his cock along Dan's lips. not saying anything, but showing in actions what he wanted.

Dan let out a loud noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp as he was pulled up then pushed down again. He made eye contact with Phil and let his tongue lick over Phil's tip and just sat there looking up at Phil, Phil had to be more clear about what he wanted. He was so turned on and wanted to have Phil in every way he could.

Phil used his other hand to pull Dan's mouth open and he pressed himself inside, filling Dan's mouth and waiting for the younger boy to go farther. Phil made a soft groan at the feeling of Dan's warm mouth around him. Dan was surprised but pleased that Phil was acting like this, he straight away took Phil deeper, pressing forward and holding the position until his eyes started to water a little before pulling back and repeating, eyes locked on Phil as he took him into his throat.

Phil gasped, moaning as he exhaled. He pulled out of Dan's mouth.

"Pace yourself," Phil said running his hands a bit more gently through Dan's hair before gripping tightly again and dragging Dan's lips across his cock.

Dan shook his head and smiled for a second before letting his tongue lick over Phil's cock as his lips dragged over it. Waiting for Phil to move him again, he was being very compliant for him right now. He reached his hands up and started tracing little patterns on Phil's hips. Phil smiled and pressed back inside Dan's mouth, holding the younger boys head still for a moment while he thrusted in and out of his mouth. Phil made a soft moan,

"Ahh fuck Dan"

Dan moaned quietly, genuinely enjoying this. He liked how Phil was holding his head in place and fucking his mouth, albeit gently. He locked eyes with Phil again, making himself look innocent as he scratched Phil's hips and let Phil's cock move in and out of his mouth, his tongue licking over his head and through his slit as often as he could.

"God you're amazing," Phil moaned a bit louder, the innocent look on Dan's face contradicting with his actions was turning Phil on more.

Phil yanked Dan's hair back pulling him off Phil's cock and he pressed the tip to Dan's lips.

"You do it now," Phil said easing his grip on Dan's hair so he could move freely.

Dan yelped again but quickly took Phil into his mouth deeply, bobbing his head but keeping Phil in his throat, making a moan noise so the vibrations added sensation and the noise was broken every time he bobbed his head taking Phil deeper into his throat, his eyes started to water again but he didn't care, he felt like pushing himself and showing Phil exactly what he could do.

Phil moaned loudly letting the younger boy do as he liked, Dan was amazingly talented at this and knew everything to do that drove Phil to the edge.

"Mmm you're so perfect," he ran his hand through Dan's hair pushing it out of his face. "Slower"

Dan did as he was told and started moving slower, taking Phil as deep as he could then pulling back so jus his head was in his mouth, swirling his tongue and licking through his slip before slowly sliding his mouth over his length and taking him deep slowly.

"Ahhh fuck," Phil bit his lip harshly. He pulled Dan's head back, and pulling him up to crash their lips together and kissing him harshly. "I love you," Phil mumbled against his lips.

He roughly turned Dan around and pushed him to the sofa bed falling so his hands were on the back of the sofa bed. Phil stepped closer, grinding himself against Dan's ass. His hand went to Dan's mouth and he shoved his fingers back inside, needing them to be wet before he could start stretching Dan.

Dan made a hmph noise as he was pulled around, he sucked on Phil's fingers, making them as slick as he could, then turning his face so Phil's fingers fell out of his mouth.

"Get on with it," he said his voice a little hoarse as he tried to turn his head enough to look at Phil.

Phil made a frustrated sound.

"Shut it," Phil said and  moved his hand away from Dan's face to smack his ass. "I'll get to it when i want to,".

He then dragged his nails from his other down Dan's back resting  on his waist. without another warning he pressed one finger inside.

Dan yelped when Phil slapped his ass then moaned loudly when he felt one of Phil's fingers pressed inside, he instantly pushed back against it needfully.

"Mmhhh fuck Phil mmhh please," He was mainly talking to piss Phil off, but also because he was past being dignified by now.

"God damnit Dan," Phil shoved Dan down onto the sofa bed pressing his face into the mattress, now kneeling again. He pressed another finger inside thrusting it in and out at an increasing speed. "Why are you being such a brat today," Phil turned his hand around and curved his fingers.

Dan moaned, turning his head a little but going pliant again. He moaned louder when Phil's fingers hit that spot and he bucked his hips back towards Phil wanting more.

"M-more fuck please," he whined and started consistently pushing back against his fingers, fucking them.

Phil added the 3rd finger, stretching Dan more and continuing to hit that spot. "Now you're behaving better," Phil said softly pressing Dan by his shoulders down harder.

Dan moaned again.

"Fuck...mmhh, fuck, no I'm not," He muttered moaning and pushing back against him.

He liked that Phil kept pushing him down and never wanted him to stop it. He whined loudly, sounding a little frustrated as he bit onto his lip.

Phil dug his nails into Dan's shoulder. He wanted to scold Dan for talking back again but he didn't want to wait any longer himself either. Dan was a moaning mess under him and Phil wanted to be inside him.

"Brat," Phil said and pulled his fingers out of Dan. "You want more?" Phil asked teasing Dan with his fingers gently brushing against the younger's entrance.

Dan whimpered and clenched around nothing.

"Fuck you," Dan whined, separating his legs more knowing it would make himself more appealing for Phil if he displayed himself. "Fuck Phil I need it," he whined turning his face to look at Phil.

Phil smirked and snatched up the sweater searching the pocket to find the small bottle of lube.

"Alright whiney," Phil said and poured some lube onto Dan's entrance  then onto himself.

He lined up with Dan's hole and slowly pressed the tip inside, judging Dan's reaction. Then pushing on slowly more Dan taking inch by inch. Phil stopped half way.

"You ok?" he asked gently caressing Dan's shoulders now.

Dan moaned loudly then bit at the mattress, pulling it up a little with his teeth. He nodded vigorously.

"Just go," He said and bit at it again, pushing his hips down onto Phil further, still incredibly eager to be completely filled by him.

Phil gave a soft nod and rocked back sliding out of Dan and then quickly thrusting back inside still only filling him half way.

"You're so demanding," Phil said and repeated this action a few more times knowing it would tease Dan, how badly the younger boy just wanted to be completely filled with him.

"Uaaah fucking just do it, I need all of you just.. fuck," He kept pushing back against him trying to get more of him. "Please just fill me I wanna feel all of you," He whined.

Phil smirked and thrusted inside Dan, filling him completely.

"Ah fuck," Phil said falling forward and catching himself with one hand against the bed holding himself up.

His other hand trailed down Dan's side to his hips. He thrusted in and out again a little bit faster now.

Dan lifted his head up and moaned loudly when Phil first pushed all the way into him, then let his head fall forward as Phil kept doing it letting out a "oooaahh" sound every time Phil pushed into him.

"Oh fuck," he whined.

Phil gently caressed Dan's hip. Keeping his motions steady, he leaned forward, bringing their bodies together as he placed harsh kisses along Dan's shoulder and the back of his neck till he moved next to Dan's face.

"Kiss me"

Dan turned his face and kissed Phil, but it wasn't really a kiss, It was more Dan's mouth hanging a little open and their lips brushing while little moans slipped out.

Phil pulled away, sitting back to toss Dan over, throwing his leg to hook onto the back of the sofa bed. Now able to angle himself better to hit Dan's sweet spot.

"God you're amazing," Phil moaned his hands running over every bit of Dan's chest.

Dan looked up at Phil and moaned again before briefly closing his eyes and whining.

"Harder, do it harder," moving his hips to meet Phil's. "Touch me," he added grabbing one of Phil's hands and putting it on his cock.

He didn't say please, he just _needed_ more and so demanded it. He opened his eyes again but they remained half lidded as he bit at his lip.

Phil started stroking Dan's cock, although he was teasing Dan earlier for being demanding, he loved it when Dan said exactly what he wanted and needed from him. He moved his hand expertly across the younger's cock gliding his thumb across his slit when he reached it. Phil's hips slowed but he focused on the force behind his thrusts, pounding inside Dan now.

Dan moaned loudly and  gripped his hands into anything he could find, one hand gripped onto Phil's thigh, nails digging in and the other scrunched into the mattress.

"Mmmh yeah like that, oh fuck Phil shit," He always cursed far more than he needed to during sex but it just happened that way.

He thrusted up into Phil's hand then back down onto his cock moaning loudly as he did so.

"God you're beautiful," Phil moaned, and making a hiss sound at Dan's nails in his skin.

He leaned forward and bit harshly at Dan's shoulder. His hand now trapped between them still stroking at the same speed.

Dan hissed when Phil bit at him but it turned into a whine, loving the mixture of sensations he was feeling.

"Fuck fuck mmhh.. chair. Sit on the chair," Dan said while still moaning. He wanted more, more than he could get from this position.

Phil nodded and kissed over the bite mark he left on Dan's shoulder. He sat back and slowly pulled out of Dan, letting him feel empty before standing up and taking two steps back to sit in the chair. Phil stared intensely at him waiting for him to move.

Dan was still sitting with his legs spread, needing a second to collect himself. He looked over at Phil and whined, quickly standing up and moving over to Phil. He pushed his hands out the way of where he wanted to be and sat down on him, straight away impaling himself on Phil's cock and moaning loudly.

"Fucking shit Phil mhhhh," His head fell forward onto Phil's shoulder and he started rocking his body on Phil, lifting his hips a little and dropping down again, breathing unsteady.

Phil put his hands on Dan's hips, pressing his face into Dan's chest.

"Oh god you're perfect," he moaned placing kisses along the soft skin that was already covered with love bites.

Phil started guiding Dan's hips in a more fluid motion. Phil's hands squeezed Dan's ass and lifted him so Phil's cock was almost entirely out of the younger boys body before he let him drop back down.

"FUCK," Dan said loudly, his voice hitching a little in the middle, followed by a loud moan. "Oh god do that again,"

Dan rushed out hands going into Phil's hair and tugging as his mouth hung open. He loved being able to feel all of Phil inside him, and when he did that he was so aware of it. His body was twitching a little at the impact of the action but he wanted it again.

Phil let out a low moan and repeated the action. He scratched his nails into Dan's ass, lifting him up again this time so he was entirely out and he shoved his fingers inside Dan, thrusting them in and out briefly before sticking his cock back inside and letting Dan drop on top of him. He continued lifting Dan up and dropping him down, gaining some speed.

Dan's head stayed lolling around on Phils shoulder, when he felt Phil pull out he started to whine but then he felt his fingers and moaned, it was such a difference and again just made him feel fuller when Phil filled him again.  

"Oh fuck oh fuck," he moaned and he pushed himself down harshly with Phil, trying to get him deeper. "Oh god, so full, fuck," he bit at Phil's shoulder to try ground himself.

Phil moaned loudly feeling the teeth in his shoulder.

"Ah fuck," his hands gripped tightly to Dan's hips and moved the younger boy up and down harder onto his cock. "God you're so tight," he grunted and started sucking at Dan's neck. "D-dan, I'm gonna come"

Dan just moaned in response and rocked more needfully down onto Phil's cock, hands  gripping at Phil randomly and nails digging in.

"Mmmhh Phil do it, I want it," he said before moving his hands to scratch down Phil's chest and run over his nipples wanting to push Phil over the edge.

Phil scratched down Dan's back.

"Ah fuck," he moaned and then moved his hand to stroke Dan in time to his thrusts. "You too," he purred, but he couldn't hold back any longer, "Dan!" Phil moaned and came deep inside Dan, his body shaking as he orgasmed.

Dan was close but not as close as Phil and had enough of his mind still to tense himself around Phil, making Phil come harder as he moaned loudly at Phil's less controlled rough movements. He bit his lip and moaned again when he felt Phil come, making Phil's thrusts much more slick and easy. Dan lifted himself up a little and moved back down more slowly, wanting to work Phil down from his high and temporarily putting his own on hold.

Phil clung to Dan letting out soft moans, he kept up his motions but now less rhythmic. Letting Dan control the pace for a moment.  Then suddenly pulled him closer to stand up and throw Dan back onto the sofa bed. He pinned Dan's arms above his head with one hand, his other stroking Dan's cock still. Then he thrusted back inside the younger boy.

Dan yelped a little when he was thrown, when he was pinned he moaned loudly looking up at Phil, a louder moan escaping when he thrust into him again as he wasn't expecting it.

"Mmhh fuck yes fuck," he moaned out enjoying being pinned down and fucked when he had assumed this part would be over.

Phil loved watching Dan lose himself like this. He angled his hips as he thrust and then he leaned forward to give Dan's chest more attention. Biting and sucking at his collar to work his way down to the younger boys nipples.

Dan moaned loudly and rolled his body up into Phil's bites and kisses and also down onto his cock, turning completely submissive again and just responding to the touches given to him.

"Mmhhh getting close," He said breathily

Phil started stroking Dan's cock faster as his own thrusts gain speed, still no rhythm, too worn out to care.

"Come on baby, come for me," Phil whispered moaning into his bites. Leaving marks all across that perfectly tanned skin.

Dan moaned and continued to move his body in response to Phil's actions.

"Ah fuck Phil I'm," he stopped talking and moaned high pitched thrusting up into Phil's hand eagerly as he said Phil's name over and over, coming over Phil's hand and up his own stomach and chest.

Phil was still breathing heavy when he lifted his face to look at Dan. He could feel Dans come clinging to his neck and chin. Phil let out a residual moan as he pulled himself slowly from the younger boys body.

"God you're so beautiful," Phil said, letting go of Dan's wrists to have his hands delicately run across Dan's chest, he let his index finger glide over the come and he lifted that finger to his mouth to clean it.

Dan let out a small noise and pulled Phil's face closer to his own, but instead of kissing his lips he let his mouth trail over Phil's neck and chin, collecting his own come. At the same time he moved Phil's hand back to his chest, gathering his come on his fingers. He pulled back from Phil's neck and looked at Phil and opened his mouth looking at Phil's fingers.

Phil pushed his fingers into Dan's mouth, letting his own hang open a bit. It was incredibly sexy, and he was surprised Dan had even done it. He kept his fingers in Dan's mouth as he leaned in to kiss Dan's cheek and jaw lovingly.

Dan moaned lightly around Phil's fingers before reaching Phil's face and tilting it up a little, then pressing their lips together and kissed him sweetly for a few seconds before pushing some of the come into Phil's mouth.

Phil smiled and brushed his tongue against Dan's. Tasting the younger boys come mixed with the taste of Dan's mouth. Phil let out a soft pleased sound and kissed the younger boy a bit deeper.

Dan happily let the kiss deepen, making soft noises into the kiss and nipping at Phil's lips. The taste of the kiss getting more and more Phil as more of his come went away.

Phil pulled away to give Dan a soft kiss and rest his head into Dan's shoulder now.

"You're perfect," Phil said smiling and dragging his hands down Dan's chest to trace patterns into his side.

"No you are," Dan said smiling. "Fuck that was perfect," he said giggling. "I needed that," as he kissed Phil's cheek and pulled phil down onto the sofa bed next to him properly.

Phil laid down next to Dan, it was a tight fit, but they didn't mind being close.

"Yeah, I did too," he rolled over to his side and wrapped an arm around Dan. "Thanks for distracting me from working," Phil said laughing and kissing Dan's face.

"You had other things to sort out that took priority," Dan said grinning. "You should be like that more often, that was amazing," He said  putting his face into the crook of Phil's neck to hide his cheeks, it was a little embarrassing, confessing just how much he enjoyed it when Phil took control. Especially when he generally flaunted how much he enjoyed being in control himself.

"You're always going to be my priority," Phil said softly, his breathing calming down and he relaxed in the afterglow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is like weeks late. i was really sick and then lazy. untill come what may gets finished and begins being posted weekly, i think im gonna need more time to edit doin dirt between chapters. its just a lot of sex that i cant focus on editing for so long and then have no desire to edit for a while x-x   
> B is done with finals but not ready to write yet, (needs to be in the write mental place ya know) i'll let you know on twitter @phantasticfic when writing begins again. and then ill post on tumblr and twitter as soon as i know for certain when come what may is coming back. do you guys want another fic while waiting for cwm besides doin dirt? one that has a story? or do you just wnat me to continue with the sex ?


	8. Make it Better

Dan was feeling crappy. His week had been long and everything kept going wrong. He messed up more than usual with the radio show, his video took forever to film and longer to edit, there was drama all through his fandom. Just as he was thinking about all of this his computer made a weird noise, clicked, and went blank

"Are you fucking serious!!" He yelled out to what he thought was an empty room but saw Phil out the corner of his eye looking at him a little worriedly. "Sorry," Dan muttered, not sorry at all.

"Everything is going wrong. Everything. I hate everything," Dan glared at everything and anything, willing the universe to give him any more bad so he had some more proof of the world hating him.

Phil looked at Dan with concern. He had seen this coming, it had been slowly building up but his computer shutting down on him was the last straw.

"It's alright, you can just work on it tomorrow. Take a break," Phil said stepping a little cautiously toward the couch.

He wanted Dan to loosen up, he got himself over tensed like this before.

"But It will mess up tomorrow too! cause everything is messing up! I am so stressed and I don't even know what's going on anymore," Dan said loudly looking at Phil as if Phil could some how fix it.

Phil moved closer to Dan and kneeled in front of him. He knew what the boy needed in times like this. Phil moved Dan's computer off his lap and ran his hands up his thighs.

"Hey," Phil said meeting Dan's eyes. "I'll make it better ok," he kept his hands on Dan's thighs. "I'll take it in to apple, and we can get the files before then and put it on the imac," Phil laid his head on Dan's lap and looked up at him. "What else is bothering you?"

Dan met Phil's eyes and sighed loudly.

"I just, the fans making problems and I was stupid on the radio and lots of things," He said not taking his eyes away from Phil's.

Phil turned his head to place a delicate kiss on his thigh.

"I can help," he said in a low voice and moved up closer to the younger boys crotch. "I'll fix everything," he met Dan's eyes again to see if his advances were doing anything to the other boy.

A small smirk played on Dan's lips as he realized Phil's intensions.

"Yeah?" He said feigning innocence, he knew Phil wouldn't have missed his smirk though.

Phil smiled back.

"Mhm," he returned to kissing Dan's thigh and crawled up a bit so he could reach the younger boys stomach.

Phil pushed Dan's shirt up to kiss the soft skin there. His hand started playing at the others belt. tugging it open. Phil looked up at Dan and flipped his hair out of his face.

"Will this make you feel better," Phil said massaging Dan through his pants

"Maybe," Dan said quietly. They both knew it would, and they both knew that Dan would take control too. Dan liked that, Phil was offering himself as a stress release and that was kind of hot. He looked at Phil and bit his lip. "Yeah," he said smirking, wanting to be direct rather than playful.

Phil smiled, in his head trying to figure out how Dan would want to do it tonight. But he was sure the younger would tell him soon enough. For now he would play along till Dan took charge as he would. Phil undid Dan's pants and tugged them down slightly just enough so he could put his mouth on Dan's cock through his underwear.

Dan made a soft sound.

"I need to get my stress out, you know? I need to.. I wanna fuck you," Dan said, probably the most direct he had ever been before. "Hard," he muttered.

Phil smiled, he liked where this is going. He flicked his eyes up and flipped his hair aside again, his mouth hanging open slightly as he met the younger boys eyes.

"I'm yours then," Phil said as one of his hands started moving along Dan's hip and thigh again.

"Good," Dan said smiling and leaning into Phil's touch a little. "Mmh.. Take your clothes off" Dan stated rather than asked. Eyes running over Phil.

Phil nodded and sat back pulling off his t-shirt. He trusted Dan, loved Dan. His mind didn't even hesitate when he was told to undress. He did as was told. Phil stood up and undid his pants shoving them to floor and stepping out, tugging off his socks in the process. He stood in front of the younger boy and played with his waistband.

"Underwear too?" Phil asked.

Dan shook his head.

"Not yet," he said quietly and motioned for Phil to come closer to him, he was quietly in control right now and was enjoying it.

Phil moved closer and leaned over his boyfriend. One knee going in between Dan's leg. With all the problems Dan was having Phil liked being able to give Dan some form of control. Especially when it was as hot as this.

Dan eyes ran over Phil before he pulled him closer by his shoulders and moved his mouth close to Phil's

"You want this yeah? You aren't just appeasing me? Cause I don't wanna have sex at the moment if you don't," He was just checking before things got to far. His eyes where on Phil's lips now but he was waiting for an answer before he did anything.

"Yes," Phil said pressing his lips into the younger boys gently before pulling away. “I want this”

Dan kissed him, now he had permission he was just gonna let go and do what he felt in the moment. He pushed Phil back and went with him till Phil was lying on the carpet and Dan was hovering over him. He quickly attached their lips together again quite needy as he pushed his tongue into the other boys mouth.

Phil let out low whine as Dan's tongue entered his mouth and he wrapped his arms around the other boys neck to deepen the kiss.

Dan's hands where all over Phil and the usual feeling of intoxication from kissing Phil was there already. He ran his hands over Phil's chest then up his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer by his hair a little.

Phil rolled his hips up wanting more. Making a soft moan sound. Phil let his hands roam the younger boys body. Phil was being submissive but Dan hadn't said he couldn't touch him.

Dan kept kissing Phil, it getting a little harsher as it got more heated, he moved to Phil's jaw and down his neck, leaving little love bites along his soft skin as his hands played with Phil's chest and sides. He rocked his hips into Phil's a few times before parting Phil's legs and sitting back on his heels nested between Phil's legs. He smirked at him and ran his hands over Phil's stomach and down over the front of Phil's boxers as Dan put a bit of pressure over Phil's cock, biting his own lip as he did so.

Phil shuddered slightly rocking his hips up to Dan's touch.

"Daaan," Phil whined and his hands followed Dan's motions. He moaned slightly wanting to feel more.

Dan repeated the same action.

"Fuck you look so good like this," He loved it when Phil was compliant like this, just waiting for Dan to do something. He liked being in control because he liked that Phil trusted him enough to give him that control. Dan shuffled back and started kissing along Phil's inner thigh, again leaving little bites then soothing the with his tongue, his hand scratching down part of Phil's side.

Phil smiled, he liked the little compliments like that while they did things like this. He was giving soft moans each time Dan bit him it wasn't teasing it just felt good. But he wasn't sure why if Dan was the stressed one why Phil was the one being pleasured.

"Love? Want me to touch you?" Phil reached down to try and grab at Dan but he was out of reach.

Dan shook his head.

"No, I want this, I will feel good soon," he said smirking. He had plans for Phil he was just happy to take his time in getting there.

He started pulling Phil's boxers down and kissing over the skin that was revealed as it inched lower, nipping occasionally for good measure.

"Kick them off," he said when they got to a certain level as he sat back and just looked over Phil, who was now completely naked and Dan still fully dressed.

He bit his lip as he unashamedly stared at him. Phil blushed as he looked back at Dan. He kicked off his boxers and his arms fell back to the floor next to his head. He didn't feel humiliated at all by his nakedness. It wasn't Dan belittling him it was just their trust to each other.

"You are so gorgeous," Dan said quietly as he repeated his kiss trail up Phil's thigh again, this time going higher and letting his tongue flick out as he moved up over his balls and then to the base of his cock.

He licked a line up Phil's length slowly and let his tongue flick out over his slit for a second before pulling back and meeting Phil's eyes. Phil shuddered, his mouth falling open as he looked back at the younger boy.

"You are," Phil responded reaching down now to run a hand through Dan's hair. He moaned craving more attention.

Dan smirked before taking Phil in his mouth and taking him deep, eyes on Phil, he only did this for a short while before pulling back and palming himself lightly while looking at Phil.

"Mh, touch yourself," he started to take his shirt off while he waited for Phil to respond to his request.

Phil whined as Dan lifted his head away, but he did as he was told. His hand running over himself as he took his own cock in his hand and began stroking. Letting himself make a small sound as he kept his eyes on Dan, imagining the younger boy touching him again. Phil smiled and bit his lip as Dan finally began to take off some clothing

"What do you think about when you get yourself off? When I'm not around and you need to do it alone, what thoughts get you there? Tell me them," Dan said in the same tone which was quiet but laced with want.

Dan slipped his shirt off fully and started undoing his belt, eyes trailed to Phil's hand on himself. He had a thing for this, watching Phil touch himself and since he was in control he was gonna use that power to see it.

Phil closed his eyes and shuddered slightly.

"Mmm, you, touching me, riding me," he opened his eyes and licked his lips looking at Dan. "Or I imagine you're there watching me like this," Phil lifted his hips up slightly to rock into his own hand and he let out a slightly louder moan, as he moved his other hand down to cup himself.

Dan made a soft noise and ran his hands over Phil's hips, his pants open but abandoned as touching Phil seemed much more exciting than removing his own clothes. Dan got a thought.

"Keep your eyes closed okay?" When Phil's eyes where closed Dan sucked two of his fingers, then lowered then down to Phil's entrance, pushing one into Phil gently but so it would come as a surprise.

Phil gasped and moved away slightly before relaxing and pushing back down onto Dan's finger. not once opening his eyes, Phil moved his hand stroking himself a little faster as he bit onto his lip. This excited him more then before, not knowing what Dan was going to do but letting his body respond to the feelings. Dan moved his finger in and out of Phil watching how he responded he pulled one of Phil's legs up with his free hand and slipped a second finger along with his first.

"Mmm, Dan," Phil said with a soft sigh rocking his hips to push down onto Dan's fingers. His thumb glided over his slit and his let out a slightly louder moan.

Dan let out a little moan in response to how good Phil looked and sounded. He kept pumping his fingers then after a few moments removed them, it was mean but Phil would know Dan would touch him again, it was just fun to make Phil beg for it sometimes.

"Stop touching yourself," Dan said anticipating Phil's reaction as he waited.

Phil whined, feeling empty without Dan's fingers and now he had to stop touching himself. Reluctantly moving his hand away. "Whhhhy?" he opened his eyes to look Dan.

"What do you want, Phil?" Dan said smirking as he pulled the rest of his clothes off then started stroking himself.

Phil's eyes traveled down and he licked his lips watching Dan.

"I want you, inside of me," Phil said the last bit quieter. He pulled one of his legs up to display himself for Dan and make himself more desirable. "Please"

Dan swallowed harshly as Phil displayed himself for him.

"Go to our room, get lube and..." Dan thought about what he wanted for this. "Get a vibrator too, you choose what one," They had a few different types and sizes, so he would let Phil choose, not knowing if it was for him or Dan.

Phil groaned slightly, he didn't want to get up. He put his legs down a turned to his side slowly getting away before going to their bedroom. Phil looked through the drawer with a couple vibrators in it. He just grabbed his favorite, although he wasn't sure if it was going to be used on him, Dan gave him the choice so he chose the one he liked. Phil grabbed the lube in the other hand and walked back to the lounge.

Dan pulled Phil back down and kissed him needfully as soon as he was close enough, running his hands all over him and whining a little. He wanted him close now, for a while at least.

Phil dropped the things on the couch and wrapped his arms around Dan, rolling his hips forward to remind the younger boy he wanted the attention there again.

"Dan, please," Phil said softly in more of a plea than a whine.

"Please what?" Dan said against Phil's lips as his hands ran down over Phil's ass and he pushed him onto the couch.

Phil made a slightly frustrated sound.

"Please fuck me," he admitted, Phil wanted that so badly right now. He moved his hand down to stroke Dan's cock. "Please"

Dan let him touch him for a little while before pulling back.

"Lean over the back of the couch with your butt out for me," Dan said smirking again

Phil smiled and did as he was told, pushing his butt closer to Dan. He looked back at Dan over his shoulder.

"Don't look," Dan said smiling, he wanted Phil to not know what to expect. He waited until he looked away then knelt down, he ran his hands over Phil's ass, spreading him a little, he lightly slapped him before leaning down and kissing over the skin, then biting at it, leaving a mark. "Mine," he muttered.

This was something long ago established, but he liked reminding him every now and again.

Phil squeaked and leaned forward more.

"Mmhm," he made a slight noise of agreement with Dan. He was getting excited a lot by the fact he couldn't see what was going to happen next.

Dan kept his mouth on Phil's skin and kissed down till he got to his entrance, licking over it quickly a few times then running him tongue around teasingly. He made a soft sound, he enjoyed doing this and he wanted Phil to know it.

Phil let out a soft moan, the feeling of Dan's tongue making him more turned on. He reached a hand back to spread himself a little bit more for the younger boy.

Dan kissed Phil's hand for a second before moving back and licking over his entrance before pushing his tongue in a little as his hand moved down and cupped Phil gently.

"Mmm, Dan you're amazing," Phil moaned pushing back a little onto Dan's tongue. He leaned forward pressing his face slightly into the couch enjoying the feeling.

Dan kept up his action, pushing a little more with his tongue and moving his hand to stroke Phil for a while. He stopped his hand movements not long after he started only to apply lube to the vibrator, not turning it on as he didn't want to give away his actions. He stopped licking at Phil's entrance and quickly replaced his tongue with the tip of the vibrator, grinning and biting his lip as he waited for Phil's reaction. He began darkening the love bite he previously left on his ass.

"Ah," Phil said a bit shocked that there was suddenly something inside him. He assumed it was the vibrator because of the way it felt. He made a small sound and pushed onto the vibrator some, craving the feeling.

Dan pushed the vibrator in further and pulled it back, slowly working it in and out of Phil so as not to shock him to much with it. He turned his body and sat on the ground facing away from Phil and pulled Phil down so his body was a little lower before moving his head back so he could take Phil's cock in his mouth. His hand still working the vibrator in and out of Phil. The position being reasonably comfortable for Dan and therefore he still had a good amount of control over how the movements with the vibrator went.

"Mmm fuck," Phil moaned and rocked himself into Dan's mouth a little bit, still letting Dan have most of the control he wanted.

It felt amazing, Dan's perfect mouth combined with his favorite toy, he felt slightly overwhelmed with sensations. he was very rarely like this.

"Harder please," Phil asked whining slightly.

Dan smiled a little around Phil's cock and started being a little rougher with the vibrator, moving faster and harder. He flicked it on as well, leaving it on the lowest setting but directing to towards where Phil's sweet spot was.

somehow in this positioning Dan was able to find it almost right away and Phil moaned loudly. The vibrations were low but he was always super sensitive to the feeling.

"Oh god Dan," Phil moaned, he wanted to be able to touch Dan not just be receiving this amazing pleasure.

But in the positioning right now that was very impossible. He dug his nails into his palms rocking forward into Dan's mouth and back onto the vibrator.

Dan loved that he was making Phil feel good like this, he pushed his head up a little to take more of Phil in his mouth as he flicked the vibrator up to the second setting, holding it against Phil's sweet spot and running his tongue through Phil's slit.

"F-fuck," Phil moaned. His legs having a hard time staying still with the pleasure he was feeling. "Dan please," Phil whined moving slightly to get away from the vibrator.

Dan pulled his mouth off and kissed Phil's thigh.

"Please what? What do you want, baby?" Dan said as he pulled the vibrator out leaving Phil with nothing.

Phil whimpered when suddenly everything stopped.

"Mm it was too much I was gonna come apart," he said softly a bit embarrassed that he got so close that fast. However he didn't like how everything was gone it felt odd. "Can I touch you now?"

"If you want to," Dan said moving from his position between Phil's legs and sitting on the edge of the couch meeting Phil's eyes and smiling.

Phil smiled and quickly moved over to Dan's cock and took him in his mouth. Taking in everything he could. Greedily moving his head up and down while making small moaning sounds around the other boy.

Dan moaned and watched Phil eagerly.

"Mmh you're so perfect," He muttered, refusing to close his eyes even though it was a natural reaction he just wanted to watch Phil.

Phil moaned bobbing his head up and down. He lifted his head up with a pop breathing a little ragged. He lowered his head again and dragged his tongue across the younger boys balls. Then took them in his mouth and sucking gently. Phil's hand stroking Dan's cock. He didn't look away, the eye contact was too hot.

Dan whined and looked at Phil

"Mmh Phil your mouth," his hand going into Phil's hair as he watched every move Phil made.

"Hm?" Phil said slowly bringing his tongue up. He smiled and flicked his tongue across Dan's slit before going lower again. "Pull my hair," Phil moaned tilting his face up to look at the younger boy.

Dan's hands tangled in Phil's hair and tugged on it pushing Phil down more onto his cock due to the angle he pulled.

"Mmmh god Phil," he wanted everything and his thoughts got greedy as he considered all the ways he could have Phil.

Phil moaned around the younger boys cock and his hands worked up Dan's chest and scratched down.

Dan arched his back and moaned, hands tightening in Phil's hair and gripping tighter.

"Scratch me harder," Dan muttered not wanting Phil to be gentle with him.

Phil did so, leaving nice red marks down the other boys chest. He lifted his head up and stroked Dan's cock. Flicking his tongue along the tip.

"Dan, I want you," he moaned

Dan bit his lip and looked over Phil for a second.

"Lie on the floor," he said jumping up and kneeling in front of where he wanted Phil, lube bottle in hand. He wanted Phil and didn't need to be told more than once.

Phil moved to where Dan was and laid down, his knees bent and legs spread in front of Dan. He whined a little bit, he wanted this so badly right now, every part of him was craving Dan's attention. Phil's hands gently ran between his thighs and he gazed back up and Dan.

Dan moved quickly and lubed himself before pressing his fingers back inside Phil a few times to make sure he was stretched enough then quickly grabbed hold mid way up Phil's thighs and pushed them back.

"Roll up onto your shoulders a little and hold your legs like that," He pushed Phil's positioning around to suit him, resulting in Phil being curled back on himself and his ass pointing up in the air. "Is that okay? Comfortable enough?" Dan said a little softer as he pushed two fingers into Phil deeply, just cause he could. He loved Phil's flexibility at times like this.

Phil moaned.

"Mhm," he tried to push himself against Dan's fingers, he wanted far more then this but waited for Dan to take what he wanted.

Dan quickly removed his fingers and poured some lube on his hand and ran it over his cock, positioning himself over Phil he pushed into him, not slowly but not fast enough to hurt him either. He pushed down and entered him completely, a choked moan slipping out as he waited for Phil to adjust.

Phil rocked his head back, biting his lip and digging his nails into his back as he held himself up. He opened his mouth to breath and a small moan escaped his lips. He had been waiting for this. Phil met Dan's eyes and gave him a soft nod.

"I'm ok," he said softly waiting for Dan to move.

Dan bit his lip and started to move, it felt better than normal, he was getting deeper easier. He moaned as he pushed back in started changing the angles to try make Phil feel as good as he can

"Mmh fuck, new favorite position okay?" he said smiling slightly at Phil as he pushed in again.

"S-so deep," Phil moaned giving a small nod. "God," He closed his eyes for a moment when suddenly Dan brushed his sweet spot. Phil's hand shot up to his own thigh opening his legs more. "Oh fuck, Dan, right there"

Phil moaned louder as Dan hit it again. It was intense being like this Dan had a perfect view of everything and Phil was ok with it, leaving himself all open for Dan's eyes. Phil opened his own eyes to meet Dan's.

Dan couldn't take his eyes off of him, the way he reacted, how physically exposed he was, how he could see everything at the same time, including his face. He reached one hand lightly over one of Phil's thighs where he could reach then scratched over it as he continued his movements, trying to hit that spot for Phil as much as he could.

Phil whimpered and pulled his legs farther apart.

"Fuck Dan," he moaned loudly getting lost in the feelings. His hands fell back to the floor just taking it as Dan thrusted inside him, letting out moans of pleasure each time Dan hit that spot.

Dan pushed Phil's legs apart further knowing Phil wanted that but just couldn't hold them there himself in the current position. He changed his movements to slow, pulling all the way out before sinking deep into Phil again, doing it slowly to make Phil aware of how deep he was going. All the time Dan's eyes where locked on Phil's.

Phil shuddered, his mouth falling open. His hands desperately scratching at the floor trying to find something to hold on to. Phil couldn't believe how amazing this position felt. How deep Dan got inside him easily. He moaned as Dan slowly pressed against his sweet spot, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

Dan kept up the movement, increasing the speed a little but not to much.

"Mmh, touch yourself," Dan moaned. "God you feel so good like this"

Phil's breathing was harsh but he moved his hand up to start stroking himself. Letting out a low moan. The combined pleasures. Phil bit his lip, smiling up at Dan.

"You feel amazing too love," Phil moaned and rocked his body up slightly more on his shoulders to press deeper.

Dan moved his hips and moaned loudly as the feelings got to him.

"Mmhh fuck.." he moaned and pulled out of Phil, moving his legs back to the ground and getting between them, hands on the ground by Phil's head as he ground down against his cock for a few seconds before pushing back into him.

Phil whined slightly liking how deep Dan was. but now he had access to Dan. Phil ran his other hand up Dans chest and shoulders scratching down. Phil moaned and rolled his body against Dan's.

Dan moaned as Phil's nails ran over him, he liked that Phil could touch him again. He rocked into Phil and ran his hands over Phil's hips, gripping a little so he could push deeper into Phil.

Phil gripped onto Dan's shoulders and dug his nails in harshly. Letting out a low moan every time Dan thrust inside. He was so deep and Phil felt like he needed to hold on to Dan to keep him grounded.

Dan leaned down and started kissing over Phil's neck, biting every so often because he knew Phil liked it.

"Jesus Christ Phil shit," Dan whined a little and bit down harder.

Phil moaned and extended his neck for Dan to access.

"Ahh god that feels good," Phil's hands roamed down Dan's back and scratched there.

Dan moaned loudly at the scratching and thrust into Phil harder, reaching down and stroking Phil's cock almost lazily, just to give him that added sensation but putting most of his effort into his thrusts and holding his weight with one arm.

Phil clung to Dan and rocked his hips up to meet Dan's thrusts.

"D-Dan, ah shit. I'm close," Phil made a whiny moan as he tried to hold himself back.

"Mmh me too, put your legs back again," Dan moaned and started pushing Phil's legs back to the previous position again.

Phil rolled back onto his shoulders Dan slipping out of him for a second. Phil whined and opened his legs far. He looked up at Dan, his mouth falling open slightly.

Dan quickly re-entered Phil and started moving fast, trying to get as deep as he could as he moaned and met Phil's eyes.

"Fuck, you're so perfect"

Phil moaned and pushed himself back against Dan. His hand moved back to stroking himself. "G-god Dan, you're," Phil moaned louder as Dan hit is sweet spot. "Fuck!" Phil gasped.

Dan scratched over Phil's hips then gripped them and moved faster, pulling out then pushing in completely, moans and Phil's name leaving his lips each time he entered Phil.

"Fucking hell fuck," he whined and focused on Phil's face, his mouth was hanging open and he looked so attractive he couldn't drag his eyes away.

"D-dan, I'm gonna come," Phil moaned holding himself back still, waiting for permission from the younger boy. Phil closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to meet Dan's perfect eyes staring back at him.

Dan bit his lip and swatted Phil's hand away and stroked him himself.

"Mmhh fuck, come baby I wanna see you let go," Dan said eyes still on Phil's eyes, flicking over the rest of his face for a second as he kept thrusting into him.

Phil moaned loudly as he came. His body tensing as his come began spilling over Dan's hand and cause of the angle he was on getting spurts on his own chest and face. Phil's hands desperately reached out to Dan trying to find some piece of him he could reach. His hand made its way to Dan's arm holding on as his body struggled to keep himself propped up.

Dan moaned loudly as Phil came and clenched around him

"Mmmmmhh fuck fuck Phil holy shit," he started thrusting faster and losing his rhythm as he started to lose control himself, holding Phil's legs so it was less strain on Phil. "Fuck fuck I'm gonna.." he came hard still thrusting into Phil and moaning his name loudly.

Phil gasped feeling the warm come deep inside him. He let out another moan of Dan's name.

"D-dan, Kiss me," Phil sighed gazing up at the younger boy and wanting him close again.

Dan rode out his orgasm still letting out little moans before dropping down and lowering Phil to the ground and kissing Phil needfully for a few seconds before pulling back and licking over his chest, neck and cheek, collecting the come that had spilled from Phil before kissing him again.

Phil's hands went to Dan's face pulling him close into the kiss.

"Fuck you're so hot," Phil mumbled before slipping his tongue inside the younger boys mouth and tasting himself.

Dan kissed back moaning lightly at the feeling of Phil's tongue, hands running over Phil's body now that he could reach him again.

Phil caressed Dan's face gently.

"I love you," he whispered feeling his post sex neediness kicking in, wanting to be held and loved. He hoped Dan was feeling more relaxed now.

"I love you too," Dan said and reached out pulling Phil closer to him. "Are you okay? That position looked a little uncomfortable," He said quietly kissing Phil's cheek and then hugged him close, arms going around his lower back and lightly running over the skin there, wanting to make Phil feel loved.

Phil smiled.

"I'm fine, you know how flexible I am," Phil teased. "It just got hard to support myself there when you felt so amazing" he wrapped his arms around Dan.

They were laying on the floor still and that was a bit uncomfortable. He needed Dan for a moment longer before getting up.

"I just worry sometimes, and I got a little lost in everything and just hoped I didn't hurt you or anything," Dan said and nuzzled closer. "Can we cuddle on the couch or in bed or something? I am not enjoying the floor" He giggled.

Phil laughed too,

"Fiiine, I guess we can move," He said rolling over to get up. Making a slight groan as his body tried to adjust straighten out.

Phil smiled at Dan, he loved those days where they went at it so hard they felt it for days after. this might be one of those days. He padded over to the lounge door, not bothering to pick his clothing off the floor.

"Let's go to bed ok?"

Dan nodded and followed after Phil, getting straight into bed and cuddling up to the side of Phil. The combination of their warm skin against the cool sheets felt amazing and Dan relaxed into them, cuddling up as close to Phil as he could.

"Tired," he muttered as his arms wrapped around Phil and pulled him to him, becoming big spoon and placing a small kiss to the nape of Phil's neck.

Phil closed his eyes, putting his arms around himself to hold onto Dan's arms.

"Hmm, me too," Phil said sleepily. He smiled softly at the little kisses on the back of his neck. "I love you" Phil whispered once more, feeling sleep weighing heavily on him.

"Love you too," Dan mumbled and cuddled closer, eyes closing. He fell asleep like that and was happy, editing long forgotten. The fans could wait another day, they were used to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM THE TRASH LORD!!!!   
> so I edited a chapter of doin dirt  
> I don't have a lot of time for editing cause i have 2 writing intensive classes, but ill try to get a couple more of these out within the next month
> 
> TRY I SAID TRY   
> back to where I belong *sits in the dumpster*


End file.
